Precious Moments
by ArcanaHermit
Summary: Throughout the many timelines, there is always something common about the avatar Robin: The love he has for his wife. Now let us see how Robin, in his many incarnations spend some time with the woman he chose to love for eternity. My first fanfiction. Criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter One: Cordelia

**Greetings, and welcome to my first ever Fire Emblem Fanfiction. These scenarios will be taking place within the events on the game and will focus on MaleRobin(In his many incarnations) and all of his potential wives. Hope you enjoy :D - ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 1: Trust(Avatar x Cordelia)**

Robin is on the balcony of one of Yilisstol's bests hotels, looking out into the clear night sky. Despite the great weather, the amazing lodgings, and his beautiful crimson-haired wife sleeping cozily beside him, he couldn't bring himself to sleep, and decided to enjoy the radiant moonlight.

 _Why am i so hung up over that battle? She made the best possible choice._

The battle he is referring to is one of the many battles against the many bands of Risen within Ylisse, which have emerged with growing intensity recently. With such an threat to the safety of the people being so close by, the Shepherds were doing all they can to eliminate them as quickly as possible.

It seemed like such a simple battle: the sudden ambush upon them, the systematic crippling of their forces, the chase at those few who managed to retreat. It went all according to Robin's plan.

Except it didn't. The Risen that managed to survive retreated into the nearby forest. In a very reckless moment of instinct, Robin and Chrom separated from the group and were the first to enter the forest in pursuit. However, they discovered that there were more Risen hiding in the forest, preparing to ambush them. They surrounded both of them, cutting them off from one another.

Robin knew they would only last mere minutes before being cut down by the Risen, but he managed to spot a pegasus knight coming their direction at blinding speeds. It was Cordelia, another member of the Shepherds and Robin's wife.

She quickly entered the battle, cutting down what Risen she could, before reaching the area near both of them...only to immediately rescue Chrom and escort him off the battlefield with her pegasus.

In the end, Robin managed to hold off the Risen for long enough for the rest of the Shepherds to arrive and assist him. He was incredibly lucky, to have gotten as few wounds as he did. But the cuts, bruises and the scolding he got from the others (he remembered Fredrick threatening to give him special "Reeducation Training" for his idiocy) paled in comparison to the shock at seeing his wife save Chrom and leave without a second thought.

It wasn't like she made an illogical choice. He knew that the Chrom was of much more importance than him. After all, he is now the ruler of Ylisse, and he was just it strategist. It made sense to prioritize saving him. But despite trying to use reason, he failed at clearing the doubts from his mind.

 _Does she still have feelings for him? Does she still think about him that way?_

Those two questions still lingered in Robin's head for the rest of the day, which consists of reviewing strategies and making sure there are countermeasures in place to prevent anyone else from repeating the same mistakes as he and Chrom did, and dinner with Cordelia, which consisted of nothing but small talk and silently eating their food together.

Robin let out a loud sigh, as the beautiful scenery did little to comfort him. On top of the doubts he's having, he's also having feelings of guilt about having those thoughts in the first place. How could he doubt her? He was the one she chose to marry, not Chrom. Yet still, those doubts still lingered.

"Robin?"

Robin turned around to see Cordelia standing right behind him. As always, she was the epitome of beauty. Long silky hair, an elegant form, a breathtaking face, and the soft, semi-transparent nightgown she's wearing accompanied by the moonlight just serves to make her features stand out even more.

"You were thinking about that battle, weren't you?"

As always, nothing managed to get pass her. Robin was frantically thinking, desperately searching for an excuse to say to her. But she beat him to the punch.

"Are you still mad about me saving Chrom over you?"

 _Right to the jugular_

"No, if anything i'm mad at myself for letting us get into that mess. It was so stupid of me. You were right to save Chrom, he was obviously the more important person between the both of us"

"Robin...that's not why i saved him"

Bewilderment immediately filled Robin's mind. Why did she save him then, if not because he was more important?

"Robin, I saved him because I don't trust him to survive that Risen attack. True, i've seen him fight and train a couple of times, but not often enough for me to truly gauge the limits of his abilities."

It was true. Ever since Cordelia joined the Shepherds, she has always been paired with either Sumia, Kellam, or Robin. Therefore it would be logical that she has rarely seen Chrom in action. Furthermore, pegasus knight training often entails them to be in the air, so it would makes sense that she hasn't seen him during training.

"Meanwhile, i've fought by your side. I know your strengths and your weaknesses, I know your limits and how much you could do in a fight. When i went for Chrom, it was because I trusted...no, because I knew that you would hold out long enough for the others to rescue you. I did not know if Chrom could."

 _So that's why she saved him. Out of trust for my abilities. Oh Naga, how could I be so dense. That's almost sounds like a strategy i would use._

She was smiling gently as she said that, no resentment in her eyes at all. Robin looked down, half in shame and the other half in guilt.

Much to Robin's surprise, Cordelia pulled him into a warm and loving embrace.

"Remember when you proposed to me?"

Robin could never forget, that day was the happiest day of his life. Her opening up to him about why she hate being called a genius, her making a javelin based on his advice, him finally offering the ring with his heart held in his hand, hoping for her to say yes. He could remember every single moment with her at his side.

"I told you something when you did. "I would love you above all others, for the rest of my days", remember?"

"Y-yeah"

Cordelia held him closer and whispered in his ear

"I suppose I need to remind you"

Cordelia pulled away from Robin and looked into his eyes, all of her love and emotion being shown on her face

"I will, and always will, love you more than anything else than the world. More than Ylisse, more than the Shepherds, even more than Chrom."

Robin smiled, all the doubt clearing from his mind. That was the Cordelia he fell in love with: calm, serene, understanding, and loving. She was his ally, his partner, but most of all, she is his one true love.

It's time to reaffirm that

"I swear to trust you, no matter what decision you make, no matter what you do, I will never doubt you. I love you Cordelia, always."

"I love you to, Robin"

Cordelia gave him a light kiss on the lips before turning around and returning to bed, but not before giving Robin one last, almost teasing look

"Now, let's go to bed. I miss not being able to cuddle you while we sleep"

Robin laughs before returning to her side

 _Thanks for being with me, Cordelia_

 **And that's it, hopefully it isn't too cheesy xD. Now i'm not sure which girl i should do next, leave a suggestion if you like. Thanks for watching- ArcanaHermit**


	2. Chapter Two: Olivia

**Me:Now it's time for the next chapter, featuring everyone's favorite dancer :D**

 **Audience: But there was only one dancer in Awa-**

 **Me:THAT'S THE JOKE!**

 **-ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 2: Dependence (Robin x Olivia)**

Robin is sitting on the corner of the room along with Chrom, Lissa and the rest of the Shepherds, all of their eyes stuck on his graceful wife dancing on the theater stage.

"Man, Robin. This place has sure gone far. You sure you'll be free for when we need to march?"

"Yes, Chrom. Olivia and I agreed to never let this theater interfere with our duties as Shepherds, at least until the situation grows more...peaceful."

It had been quite some time since Robin and his wife Olivia decided to realize her dream of opening a theater where she may preform her dancing skills in front of a big audience, and it was only until a few short months ago that they garnered enough funds(thanks to Chrom's uh..."investment", which they reluctantly accepted) to buy a lovely slice of Ylisstol property in order to make her dream a reality.

True, it wasn't as big as an actual theater, and nowhere near as fancy, but both of them thought what it lacked in expensive finery, it made up for in it's simplistic charm. It took a lot of effort from Robin to calm her wife down, half in tearful excitement and half in fear that the business would no go well.

Nowadays, those fears were completely gone. Once people started hearing that such important figures like the Khan of Ragna Ferox and the royal family of Ylisse attended those first few showings, there was rarely a business day that didn't go by without the theater being packed to the brim, much to Olivia's delight and horror.

 _Man, the look on her face on her first full day, I thought i was gonna die myself._

But while the guests were the reason that the patrons entered, the reason they stayed was another matter entirely. Sure enough, people returned not because of who else attended, but because of the graceful movements and the elegant dances of the pink-haired star of that stage.

 _Can't really blame them, I never get tired of her dances no matter how many times she does it, she just has that effect on me._

But the heavy clapping from the audience suddenly snapped him out of his thought, and he was reminded of his role in this theater.

"Alright guys, I need to check on Olivia before the final act. Feel free to order whatever you like, on my tab"

"You sure, Robin? Won't it reduce your profits?"

Robin gave Chrom a very tired sigh before responding

"Chrom, you are the ruler of Ylisse who "invested" 500 gold into what is now Ylisstol's most popular dancing theater. I doubt giving you some free food will reduce our profits all that much, which i must stress isn't even the reason why we started this in the first place. Now for the love of Naga stop resisting and accept my hospitality"

Lissa immediately took the opportunity to order more roasted chicken pieces, Gaius unsurprisingly ordered more sweets, Chrom just meekly nodded, giving up on the matter. Satisfied that he finally convinced his friend, Robin decided to resume his duty and went backstage to meet his wife.

Robin, wanting to help out his dear wife, decided to help out using his abilities his mind and wit. Money, employee and schedule management were all under his care, as well as most of the other material aspects of the theater. All Olivia needed to do was to do what she does best, putting the audience in a trance with her moves.

But most importantly of all, Robin would always make sure Olivia was in tip top condition after every act, psychically and mentally. Mostly it's the latter, as she still displays nerves from time to time, and it was up to Robin to boost her confidence.

Robin quietly entered backstage and was immediately greeted by a hug from Olivia. Despite the final act starting in around ten minutes, Robin held her closely, savoring their embrace.

"You did great as always, Olivia. You're still the best dancer in Ylisse"

"D-don't tease me like that, I'm only great because you're all supporting me, without you guys i'd be...worthless"

Robin immediately noticed the tone in her voice and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean? You're not worthless, you're an amazing dancer"

Olivia hesitated for a moment before responding

"I know, and i'm proud of that. But...it's just that I wouldn't have gotten anywhere it wasn't for you and the rest of the Shepherds. Without you, I would have never gotten this place started, and even then you're still making sure that this place is in perfect condition. And in battle, you use your strategies and your magic to defeat countless enemies, and all I do is dance. I dance and I dance while everyone does all the hard work for me. I feel like if i didn't have you, i'd be too much of a coward to make my dream come to reality before my eyes"

Robin gave a long, heartfelt sigh. Even before she married Olivia, he knew she had very little self esteem, and every now and then she would often spout out something like this. This is the main reason why he checks up on her in between acts, knowing the stress of dancing in front of such a big crowds would surface her fears again. Still, this is the most serious it has ever gotten.

Robin held her hands tightly and gave her the best smile he could manage

"Olivia, you're definitely not worthless. Your dancing is what makes this place truly alive, all I do is make sure that it runs smoothly while you work your magic. Your dancing is what captivates us to fight harder in battle. True, you're no warrior or magician. But your role is nevertheless crucial to not only our success in battle, but just our simple daily lives. I can never imagine a day without you stuttering cutely or forgetting something."

"B-but you've helped me reach my dream, and I never even knew what yours is, let alone help you to achieve it"

Robin immediately embraced her again, gently stroking her back, knowing that what he say will break her out of her depression once(and hopefully) for all

"My dream has already been accomplished. Helping you with this theater, seeing the joy in your eyes, and seeing your graceful dance. By helping you with your dream, I'm already fulfilling my own. Helping the woman I love is all the satisfaction I could ever ask for"

"R-r-robin...(sniff)..thank you."

Olivia was burying her head into his chest, crying. Thankfully, those were tears of joy and relief. Robin stroked her hair gently, knowing she will calm down soon.

Finally, after a brief and tender moment, Olivia headed out for the stage, but not before smiling serenely at Robin one last time

"Thank you for being by my side. This last dance is for you, my love"

Robin went back to the table, hoping no one would notice the tear stains on his robe. And as the music began to start, Olivia appeared on stage and began to dance her final act. Her azure dancing robe flowed smoothly as she went though the motions,her form radiating elegance with every movement, it was almost like seeing a beautiful scenery in human form.

 _Why does this dance seem familiar? I know i've seen this before._

It wasn't until the buildup that he realized why this particular act seemed so familiar. This was a famous Ylissean dance of affection. Not only that, it was the dance that Olivia preformed for Robin privately during their wedding. Despite the different clothes and the different scenery, he still managed to see all her love and passion as she started the climax of the dance, as though it was still the day of their wedding. Even now he could feel his heart racing, his chest clenching as she danced the dance that was for his eyes and his eyes only.

Robin was now focused on nothing else but her, he couldn't hear the crowd cheering for Olivia, he couldn't see the other musicians on the stage. His eyes and ears were solely set on her, as she danced the song of their union. He was always focused on her when she dances, but this particular one was almost as though the dance was controlling his mind, preventing him from noticing anything else. He couldn't help but grin, silently cheering her on. Olivia noticed it and sneaked a smiled for him as well.

 _Thank you for dancing my...no. Thank you for dancing OUR dance, my love._

 **And that's it. This chapter is probably much more risker than the last one, due to the length and me not being as familiar with Olivia's character than Cordelia. I hope that I was able make do it well, at least. Happy reading -ArcanaHermit**


	3. Chapter Three: Cherche

**Chapter 3. This chapter is gonna be more...slice of life than the previous chapters. Not much conflict. Cherche is one of those characters that already has a resolution to her main character problem (The "problem" being "Rosanne got conquered" and the "resolution" being "kick their asses till you take it back") so it's hard to come up with any possible arguments with her. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter - Arcana Hermit**

 **Chapter 3: Simplicity(Robin x Cherche)**

"Here you go, Minerva. Eat up"

It was late afternoon when Robin decided to go to Minerva's resting ground, feeding the wyvern it's usual lunch. While she usually only accepts food from Cherche, Robin's affiliation as her husband, coupled with the fact that Robin has spent quite a long time in her presence has made Robin "someone she can trust" as Cherche likes to call it.

Nowadays, Robin often finds himself tending to Minerva's needs in Cherche's place. While the pink-haired wyvern rider would enjoy feeding and cleaning Minerva herself, the fact that they were in the newly liberated Dukedom of Roseanne demanded that she assist in the restoration of the dukedom, and her special status as both a Shepherd and a citizen of Roseanne made her the perfect diplomatic bridge between the two groups, as Virion is still treated with some disdain by the common folk.

Still, Robin didn't mind spending time with Minerva, much as he missed his wife. Just as she has grown more fond of him, he has begun to care and respect Minerva, not as just another asset on the battlefield, but as a good (if somewhat aggressive) companion. They would never be as close to each other as they were to Cherche, but they still enjoyed each others presence, and that's all that counts.

As he was leaving Minerva to enjoy her snack in private, he spotted a familiar figure. It was Cherche, beautiful and graceful as ever, at least in Robin's eyes. Robin could hardly recall a day that wasn't happy with his lovely wife at his side. Her cheerful smile and simplistic optimism always brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, Cherche. How did the diplomatic talks go?"

"Fine, apart from a few rough patches that were thankfully sorted out."

As he walked closer to her, she suddenly layed down on the grassy field just outside of their residence. She would always do this when she had a tiring day. She quickly closed her eyes and yawned, her smile never wavering.

"Join me, my love. I'll regain my strength much faster with you close by"

Laughing, Robin quickly laid beside his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They stayed there for a while, silently enjoying each other's company. Sometime during their marriage, they realize that it doesn't take an overly acted out gesture of love or even a valuable gift to express their love for each other. All it takes is the simple act of "being there", at arms length and smiling, in order to feel the strong feelings of love from each other.

Still, it was only a matter of time before they would speak of other matters.

"Has Minerva been doing well? I feel bad that I've been neglecting her lately."

"She's fine, I've made sure she's well fed and cleaned, and I think i'm doing it well. She hasn't breathed fire on me for two days straight"

Cherche laughed and gave Robin a light kiss on the forehead, whispering a quick and simple "Thank you" before speaking of other matters

When they soon ran out of things to talk about, they started staring up into the crimson sunset, basking in the beauty of the sun coming down, signaling the end of daylight.

"Looks like we're close to beating Walhart, Cherche"

"Yeah..."

"What will you do afterwards? After this is all over?"

"I'll be staying in Roseanne, helping out the people, trying to get Virion in good standing with them again, and making sure that my home does not get invaded by any warmongering conquerors like Walhart ever again...What about you?"

And that question was one Robin had to find an answer to now. Cherche has always intended to return to Roseanne once the whole war was done. But Robin, whose only memories and friends resided in Ylisse, was conflicted. He would like nothing more than to stay with his wife, but the thought of living away from Chrom, Lissa and the rest of the Shepherds in Ylisse to stay in Rosanne feels almost...alien to him.

They both knew that the question had to be answered eventually, but they decided to take their time. They forestalled that issue, hiding those thoughts behind the stress of war and the pleasures of peace. But it seems like now is the time to decide. Robin gave it a long and hard thought before answering.

"Cherche, you know I love Ylisse. I enjoy the Ylisstol and it's townsfolk, the food and the scenery. And I love the Shepherds. Ever since I met Chrom on that field, they were the only people I know, the only people I could talk to, to show my fears and my joys to. The thought of leaving them has filled me with fear and uncertainty"

Robin could sense Cherche shaking a bit as he spoke.

"I...understand, Robin. I respect your decision t-"

Robin quickly put two fingers in front of her lips, and smiled at her calmly.

"I wasn't finished. While it's true that leaving them fills me with thoughts of fear, that fear has been overtaken by another thought. The thought of spending every day of my life with you, to hold you close every night and to wake up to you every morning. The thought of that simple joy far outweighs the fears of leaving Ylisse"

Cherche was looking at him now, nearly at the verge of tears

"I know getting used to Rosanne's different customs isn't going to be an easy task, and I know there will be trials and tribulations that come with that, but i know that we can overcome anything so long as we stay together. So yes, now and forever, I want to stay with you, Cherche, wherever that place may be"

Cherche immediately threw herself at Robin, her arms wrapped tightly around him. There was no grand speech of love, nor were there any words of thanks. They both understood each other, without the need of words. They continued to be in each others arms even as the sun continued to set and twilight began to gave way to dusk. It only took the grumbling of their stomachs for them to finally move.

"Hahaha, guess we stayed a bit too long, Cherche"

Cherche smiled at Robin, a newfound excitement lingering in her eyes.

"Let's go back, love. I intend to spoil you with my best dishes tonight. An appropriate way to celebrate, I think."

The couple stood up and walked to the residence, hand-in-hand. They both knew that the war isn't over, and there was much to do in the days to come. But they knew that whatever happens, they would remain by each other's side. As fellow soldiers. As friends. And as lovers.

 **And that's chapter 3. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I admit i was a bit scared when writing this one, hoping that i didn't misstep anywhere. Until next time, wonderful readers. -ArcanaHermit**


	4. Chapter Four: Cynthia

**Time for my first child character chapter, which I have really less experience with their characters. I am metaphorically sweating a rainstorm just trying to write this. I hope you enjoy regardless ^-^ -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 4: Hero (Robin x Cynthia)**

Cynthia was in her room, looking at the ceiling depressed and sighing for who knows how long. Admittedly, she thinks this was better than just crying, but the sting of what happened a few days ago still weighed heavily on her mind.

A battle took place recently between the Shepherds and an infamous gang of rouges prowling Ylisse, razing and pillaging every town they stumbled on the way. When they were spotted nearby, Chrom immediately mobilized the Shepherds to eliminate the band once and for all.

They took them by surprise by hiding several Shepherds in a village when the rouges attacked. As Robin predicted, the bandits would be startled by the sudden opposition and would flee the area. It was at the outskirts that the rest of the Shepherds, Cynthia included, managed to cut off their only escape route. Desperate, the band of rouges clashed against the Shepherds and a desperate battle begun.

Despite the ferocity of the rouge's attacks, they were no matched for an experienced and disciplined force like the Shepherds, especially with a master tactician like Robin at the helm. Kjelle and Kellam were able to fend off most of the enemy's charges with their heavy armor. The cavaliers swept in from the sides, picking off foes with their blades. The archers and mages managed to find high ground on a nearby hill and picked off any enemies with arrow and lightning. The flank was just starting to move up and engage the enemy from behind, and the pegasus knights were soaring high in the air, providing support where needed.

However, during the most crucial moment of the battle, an archer's arrow managed to hit Cynthia's pegasus on the wing. Cynthia lost control of the beast, falling down hard on the ground. Sensing an opportunity, the enemy charged frantically to Cynthia, their eyes screaming with intent to kill. Forced into a corner, the Shepherds compromised their defensive position to group up around Cynthia and protect her from harm. The rogues noticed them letting down their defensed and charged through to the forest, escaping into the wilderness below.

There were very few wounded, and the village was saved, but Cynthia's pride was wounded very deeply. Despite kind words from her mother Sumia and her husband Robin, it did little to dispel the guilt she felt. In order to prevent them from worrying, she decided to put up a heroic facade, saying lines like "A hero makes mistakes sometimes" and "I'll get those bandits next time". However, as soon as no one can see her, she started to cry, tears streaming from her eyes.

 _I'm a hero? Who was I kidding? I'm so clumsy, i'll never be any good as a soldier, much less an actual hero._

Even now in her home of Ylisse, several days after the incident, she still couldn't let that battle leave her head. Whenever she would encounter another member of the Shepherds, it would be nice, cheerful Cynthia. But whenever she was by herself, she dropped the act and simply stared blankly, depressed.

Suddenly, she heard heavy knocking on her door. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Inigo pop in, sweating and panting.

"Huff...hey...Cynthia"

"Inigo!? What are you doing here?And why are you sweating so much? You're not trying to hide from another one of your failed dates, are you?"

"Hah...wish i was. But no, it's Robin...he's...in trouble.."

Cynthia immediately widen her eyes, shaking Inigo for more information.

"Robin? In trouble? How? How do you know? Is he ok? What happened?"

"C-calm down Cynthia and stop shaking , I haven't felt this tired ever since I lost that bet to hit on 10 girls at a time"

Cynthia gave him the most dreadful look she could possibly manage, much to Inigo's horror

"Not. Relevant."

"Listen...I really don't know the details...all I know is that he's at the outskirts of town and that you should bring your pegasus with you"

Wasting no time at all, Cynthia left the room and rushed to the stables, quickly equipping her armor and swooped off on her pegasus. It only took her a few minutes to reach the outskirts, at which point she quickly surveyed the nearby area.

After a while, she quickly saw a familiar figure. It was her husband, sitting on a branch on a big tree, sweating heavily and looking very worried. It seemed that he hasn't noticed her presence. She decided to fly closer to him.

"R-robin?"

"Huh? Oh, Cynthia. What are you doing here? Haha...oh Naga, this is embarrassing"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Um...would you believe that I was trying to rescue a cat I happen to come across? And that he got off by itself?"

Despite the awkward situation, Cynthia couldn't help but laugh. Extending a hand to Robin, she quickly put her husband on the pegasus and landed on the grassy field below

"Man, thanks for saving me, Cynthia. You really are my hero"

Cynthia blushed and sat on the grassy floor, carefully putting a hand through her pegasus's soft fur.

"Y-you staged this, didn't you?"

Robin immediately sat beside her, looking down

"Looks like you found out..."

"You know, for someone who makes tactics that saved a lot of people, you really are bad at making excuses? The cat got off by itself? What kind of excuse is that?"

"S-sorry, it's just you aren't feeling yourself these past few days. I know you're still hurt after that battle. I thought you saving me would cheer you up. I'm sorry"

"D-don't worry about it. Besides, it worked...a bit"

Robin suddenly looked at her, a worried face beginning to form

"I-it did?"

Cynthia responded with a light smile.

"Y-yeah, it did. I know I haven't been myself these last few days, and I'm sorry. I suppose I just felt guilty that I cause those crooked bandits to get away. I...still do actually."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault that happened. Everybody makes mistakes, even me. It's about getting over them..potentially with someone else at your side."

Cynthia smiled widened, and stood up proudly. Robin always knew what to say to makes things better. He was their tactician, both on and off the battlefield.

"Yeah, you're right, Robin. A true hero learns from her mistakes. I should have realize that. I'm not gonna stop learning from that failure and become a true hero!"

Robin stood up calmly and smiled proudly at his wife and proclaimed in a loud voice

"And I'll be your smart, strategic sidekick husband."

Cynthia gave an excited "Yeah" before cheerfully giving Robin a warm hug

"I love you, Robin. You'll always be my personal hero."

"And I you, Cynthia. Let's head back home."

"Right, I'm thinking of trying to make something to eat tonight. Does fish stew sound any good?"

Robin was immediately remind of her last attempt at cooking, which ended with him choking a lot. The thought of it filled Robin with dread. Despite that, Robin decided that risking his sense of taste was worth it to see his cheerful wife's smile.

 **And that's it for chapter four. Man, I wonder what I'll do once I finished every girl on this list (I'm not doing Female Robin because...I don't know how to do it?) oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. See you next time :D -ArcanaHermit**


	5. Chapter Five: Miriel

**Chapter 5. Thanks for all the positive comments, I really appreciate it. Anyways, time for a story featuring everyone's favorite scientific mage (Not you, Laurent). Hope you enjoy, readers ^-^ -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 5: Change(Robin x Miriel)**

Robin was standing outside of Ylisstol's market square, where a grand bazaar was going on. While he wasn't usually fond of doing these things, preferring to read a book from the comfort from his own home, he was invited here by his beloved wife Miriel

 _This is odd...it's not like her to invite me to a place like this. And to be late as well, this is even more odd._

It was only a few minutes before he managed to catch sight of Miriel, leaning against the wall, but something was different. Instead of her normal magician's robes that she likes to wear, or even the simple cloth dress that she wears when not in her robes, she's is wearing a very frilly and intricate gray silk dress, with a big lilac ribbon at her neck, as well as a large sunhat covering her head.

 _Well...this is...different._

"H-hey, Miriel"

She just seemed to be noticing his presence just now, and immediately blushes, pulling down the sunhat on her face.

"Greetin-I mean..H-hey, Robin. D-do I look good on this?"

"U-um yeah...why are you wearing something like this. Not that I mind, but I never thought you'd own something like this"

"W-well, I just felt like having a different change of attire. And this does not belong to me, these are on loan from Sumia."

Despite the honest compliment about her appearance, Robin still felt weird seeing her act like this. This whole thing, from her speech to her mannerisms was nothing unlike the calm, calculative Miriel that Robin has come to know and appreciate. The sudden change was...unsettling.

"Anyways, I heard that a bazaar like this is the most appropriate place to hold a "date". Therefore, I'd like to invite you to join me for the day"

"Ah, I see. Another one of your experiments?"

"N-no. As your wife, it is only natural that we engage in these sorts of activities. Anyways, shall we go? I'd like to spend some time with you, ...m-my d-darling husband."

 _Ok...this is definitely creeping me out. What bet did Miriel lose for her to be like this?_

Despite this situation being out of the usual, Robin accepted the offer by Miriel. They went all over the place, looking at various stalls full of trinkets, artifacts and other commodities, sampling food from all over the world (with the exception of the Plegian roasted rat, for fear of their health), all while Miriel continued to act and sound completely different from her usual self, almost sounding like a cheesy wife from some fairy-tale book.

"Welcome, you two. Try some roasted caramel apples, the best is Ylisse. Only 2 gold each"

Miriel immediately lit up in excitement, eyes widening.

"Ah yes, I've heard of this delicacy before. Ylissian apples dipped in special sauce only found in the nearby continent of Valm. Tell me, how thoroughly must you roast the apple to maximize the-"

Miriel suddenly stopped speaking, looking down embarrassed, before responding in a more hushed tone.

"I mean...it sounds delicious. Would you like some, Robin?"

Robin was bewildered. For a moment, she was the Miriel that he always knew: inquisitive, always prodding for answers. But the moment she realized it, she decided to suppress it and returned to being the Miriel that's been acting strangely today, Robin wondered if there's anything going on with her.

Quite a few hours have passed and the sun was on the verge of setting. Robin and Miriel, tired from experiencing most of what the bazaar has to offer, agreed to sit down on a bench in order to catch their breath.

"Did you find today enjoyable, Robin?"

"H-huh? Yeah, I rarely go window shopping like this, but anything is fun as long as you're around, Miriel"

"I-i'm glad you found today to be satisfactory to your desires"

An awkward silence filled the air, neither of them unable to think of anything to say to each other.

"So why are you like this? I mean, acting all feminine like, calling me things like "darling husband", this isn't usually how you work."

Miriel looked down, blushing embarrassingly. It took her some time before she responded.

"Did you not like it, Robin?"

"I don't know how to feel about that. Regardless, I'd like to know why you're doing this. I know you don't like acting that way."

Miriel looked down even further, obviously preparing to say something she didn't want to.

"I thought to reward you. You've always been a great asset to me, as an assistant and as a husband. You've provided me with nothing but help in regards with my experimentation. You've always shown me affection, even in situations where it wasn't necessary. I know I'm not the most...easiest woman to be with when romantic affairs are the subject. And when I see how other couples function...I felt like I'm contributing to the marriage insufficiently."

Miriel turned to Robin and gave her a shy, almost concerned look.

"I...wanted to change for you, to make you see me as a wife worthy of your affection, your attention. As much as I loathe not being able to inquire about every question I have on my mind, I'll...stop doing so for your sake"

Robin, listening intently to Miriel's heartfelt speech, sighed. For someone as scientifically insightful as Miriel, she can be completely foolish at some points.

"Miriel, you don't need to change for me."

"E-excuse me?"

"You don't need to change yourself in order to impress me. True, you aren't like most women, but that's what I like about you. You're calm, level-headed, never quick to anger. I love that about you. I enjoyed spending my time with you, whether it's experimenting, reviewing tactics, or whatever. I don't want you to change anything, I love you just the way you are. Isn't that the reason why I married you in the first place?"

Upon hearing Robin's profound speech, Miriel's face immediately went beet red.

"I-interesting, it seems the my heart has reached speeds I've never experience before, and my face is feeling an unusual amount of warmth. This must be what they call "being in love". Regardless, thank you Robin, for clearing my head of these incessant thoughts. I was never used to being like this anyway, and the dress is starting to giving me feelings of annoyance, despite the material"

Robin laughed, happy that the Miriel he fell in love with is back.

"It's almost sunset, let's go home."

"Indeed. But before we go, there are certain items I want to procure. I feel that they could be an excellent base for a whole slew of experiments. And..."

Miriel gave Robin a quick kiss on the cheek

"Once we return home, I hope that we can...experiment affectionate gestures. Preferably with the mutual touching of lips and the holding of hands."

Robin nodded, and simply smiled at Miriel, happiness showing on his face. Miriel returned the smile and walked into the bazaar with him, proudly showing the true facet of her personality to Robin, knowing that her husband loved her for who she is.

 **And that's done. Hopefully I didn't make this too short or mess anything up (I feel like Miriel's lines needed more scientific word). I hope you have an enjoyable time reading. I appreciate each and every single one of you that read this. ^_^ -ArcanaHermit**


	6. Chapter Six: Nah

**Chapter 6. My second child character on this series. Today is gonna be a little more slice of life chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as I won't upload once a day eventually... -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 6: Feast (Robin x Nah)**

"Hand me the onions you sliced, Nah"

"Sure thing, just hand me that pot first, I need that for the stew"

Robin and Nah were frantically moving about the kitchen, preparing ingredients, mixing them together to form complete dishes before finally cooking them with either a pan or a pot. They had to hurry, as the guests outside were eagerly awaiting whatever that they came up with.

Ever since Robin heard that Nah never had the pleasures of simple meals in her timeline, Robin decided to do her best to make Nah every sort of dish he could think of, which only got more and more frequent as their friendship turned into marriage. There was something...endearing to Robin at seeing his wife's face light up with every meal he presented to her, good or otherwise. While the process of actually making the dishes was tiring, doubly so due to manaketes requiring a lot more food than the average human, it was always worth the trouble for Robin to see that radiant smile of hers.

However, as Nah began to eat dish after dish after dish, she became curious as to how those dishes were made, and how did they taste the way they are. Despite the explanation from Robin, her curiosity was not satisfied. She decided to help Robin out with the dishes he makes with increasing frequency, and after a while, she decided to try their own hand at making dishes, often using her husband as a taste tester. And much to Robin's surprise, her cooking skills were quite good (except when it comes to her initial portions, which is quite too many for Robin to eat).

Ever since then, Robin and Nah had a friendly competition to see who would be the superior chef, often making meals simultaneously for each other, or for the other members of the Shepherds should they happen to be invited. Sometimes Nah would win with her specialties (mostly with perfectly cooked meat), sometimes Robin would win with his specialties (vegetables and spices), while other times their dishes were deemed too close to judge. While they were fierce competitors, they've always helped each other in the kitchen, giving utensils and handing over ingredients willingly, as they were eager to prove that their dish was better due to their own hard work, not because of lack of preparation.

The other Shepherds caught wind of it and decided to hold a grand feast, with Nah and Robin handling all of the cooking. Despite this being the most grand competition the couple could ask for, with all of their closest friends being the judges, they still found time to help and compliment each other's dishes

"Nah, would you mind tasting this, I want to make sure it's not too salty"

Nah eagerly taste the spooned offered to her by Robin, and smiled gingerly, confidence and approval shown in her face.

"It's really good, Robin, but it needs more spices to enhance the flavour. And even then, it's definitely not going to beat my stew"

Robin returned the smile. Despite Nah's seeming maturity, the times that Robin loved her most was when she was acting like the young, bright, fun-loving girl that she should be, but the harsh circumstances of her time couldn't allow her to. Whenever she would roll around in the grass after a tiring day, or when she ate something heartily, it would always bring a smile to his face and joy to his heart.

"Heh, I appreciate the compliment, Nah. But whether it is inferior to yours has yet to be seen, I intend to provide fierce competition"

Time flew by as the couple effortlessly completed their numerous dishes, starting with the appetizers (succulent roasted chicken pieces for Nah and a simple fruit and vegetable salad for Robin), the first course (Suckling boar for Nah with pepper, and grilled fish with spices for Robin, complete with broths using both animals). The second course of lamb ribs for Nah and onion-bed chicken with rice for Robin was on it's way to completion, along with potluck stew that they decided to both make together.

"Man, this is all making me very nervous. Those are all our friends out there, I hope that none of our dishes went wrong"

Robin gave Nah a quick hug before returning to put the finishing touches to his stew

"Well, if our endless compliments and assistance was anything to go by, I'd say our dishes will go well. Regardless of who wins, I'm proud of what we've done, Nah"

"Yeah, so am I. May the best chef in the couple win"

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the both of them, they finally decided to take a short break in each others arms before returning to finish their desserts (Strawberry pudding for Nah and chocolate mini-cakes for Robin). Despite them being extremely sweaty, they were more than pleased with the results they have achieved, as well as the opportunity to work together as rivals and as lovers.

"Have we accounted for everything, Robin?"

"Yeah, all of our dishes were created with enough quantity to accommodate the number of people present, including the appetites of two manaketes and Gaius's sweet tooth. Once our desserts are done and over with, we can began serving what we created to the Shepherds waiting outside. I can't wait to taste what you have in store for me, Nah"

Nah smiled at Robin, burying her head in his chest for a moment

"Yeah, me too. I wonder, what should we tell them when they ask the winner for the recipe?"

"Oh, we'll keep it a secret. They can't replicate the secret ingredient we put into every one of those dishes anyways"

Nah gave Robin an inquisitive look

"Secret ingredient? What secret ingredient? I don't recall putting anything like that in my dishes"

Robin laughed, preparing himself for what he was about to say

"It's love. Love we have for each other. This all started because I wanted to show you what the joys of something as simple as a proper meal was like, and the it turned into this. All because we love each other, and we want to see each other smile."

Nah was laughing and blushing at the same time

"Oh, Robin, you can be so cheesy"

"Hahah, I try"

They spent the next few minutes like that, smiling and laughing at each other, before finally putting the finishing touches into their final dishes.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

Those were the last words they spoke to each other, the fires of competition burning brightly in their eyes, before beginning to serve their respective feasts to the Shepherds waiting outside. For both of them, whoever won this battle was trivial to them, they were happy with the result they were able to produce together.

 **And that's Chapter 6, I'm starting to run out of things to say for the post chapter stuff. Well I suppose I can give a shout out to the guest that wanted the Robin X Nah chapter, I hope you find this one to be satisfactory. Thank you guys for taking time away from your lives to read my little drabbles, I truly appreciate this -ArcanaHermit**


	7. Chapter Seven: Severa

**Time to write about everyone's favorite (or hated, depending on what you think of her. I'm...not particularly in either camp) tsundere. Tsunderes are hard to write, man ;_;- ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 7: Honesty(Robin x Severa)**

Robin was in a Ylisstol shop famous for it's silk dresses, accompanying his wife Severa on another one of her shopping sprees. At least once a week, she would demand that he take her shopping, whether it would be clothes or jewelry. Robin didn't mind so much, as it allows him to spend time with her, which they rarely do when on the field as Shepherds, and Severa promised not to bankrupt the both of them with any excessive spending (admittedly with some convincing from Robin).

"So, Robin. What do you think of this dress here? Hey, are you paying attention?"

Robin was just snapped out of his train of thought by the scarlet silk dress shown to her by his wife. It was very intricate, full of ribbons and other such attachments. Robin didn't care either way for it, but decided wisely not to incur Severa's wrath.

"I think it might look very good on you, Severa."

Severa scowled, dissatisfaction clearly shown on her face.

 _Damn, looks like I made a mistake again_

"M-might? I might look good in this? I want a concrete answer Robin, yes or no. I want to find a dress to make myself look beautiful for you"

Before Robin could give an answer, Severa immediately turned away, blushing embarrassingly.

"S-sorry for raising my voice like that, that was immature of me"

Robin didn't mind it so much. If there was one thing he knew about Severa, it was that she can be very...vocal at times, but she's never truly malicious, and she has everyone's best interests at heart when it comes down to it, always nagging about her fellow Shepherd's safety. His marriage to her has also had the benefit of softening her somewhat, as she has also shown the more sweet and tender side to her more and more frequency, much to Robin's silent delight.

"It's ok, I should correct myself. I'm sure you'll look very beautiful in that dress."

Severa whispered a barely audible "Thank you" before returning to picking another dress, her face redder than ever.

After finally buying some clothes, Severa decided to go get some food. On Robin's recommendation, they decided to try out a Ylissian restaurant famous for it's meat dishes. Once she looked at it, Severa was appalled at the menu.

"Urgh, I really hope none of this stuff gets me fat. I have appearances to keep up."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we won't eat much of it."

Despite that statement, the moment they decided to take a bite, they couldn't stop munching down on the food like starved barbarians. These chefs were the best of the best, and they made sure that those meals were irresistible. The only thing that stopped Robin from ordering another serving was out of care for Severa's confidence in her figure.

"So...how was the meal? I hope it isn't too fattening, Severa"

"It...was nice. They sure know how to cook their meats, at least."

Robin, feeling brave, decided to hold her hand. The reaction from Severa, another bright red blush, was almost instant.

"W-what do you think you're doing"

"Holding your hand? I'm allowed to do that as your husband, right?"

"I-i know that, idiot. Just give me a warn- never mind..."

Severa held her hand back, smiling slightly. They stayed like that for a while, making small talk and such, until they finally left the restaurant. Finding a nice bench, they decided to sit down, the sun just beginning to set.

"So, how was today, Severa? I hope I proved to be adequate to you needs"

Severa blushed and looked down for the second time today

"Of course you were, dummy. You are never NOT adequate, Robin. You're always being Mr Perfect for me."

Robin smiled at the compliment. From anyone else's mouth, that would be sweet, but it was doubly so when Severa was the one saying that.

Despite that, Robin noticed her quivering a little

"Severa, is anything wrong?"

"...Robin, don't you ever get tired?"

"Hmm, tired of what?"

Severa was shaking a little, hesitating on what she's about to say

"O-of me"

Robin was taking aback.

"What do you mean? I can never tire of you Severa."

"But I always drag you around on my shopping sprees, and you're always offering to pay for all of it. You are never mean to me, even when you had a tiring day. You always offer to help me when I need it, even when it would be extremely inconvenient for you. And I know i'm not the most...tolerable person to be around all day, especially since we're married. So how do you do it? How do you stand me all this time?"

Robin sighed inwardly, he sometimes forgets that underneath all the snark and cold words, Severa was just using it as a facade to hide her own insecurities. He simple held her close with his arms, with Severa yelping in surprise.

"Well, simply put, I accept you for who you are. True you're very loud at times, and I won't say that its always pleasant, but I accept you for who you are, the good and the bad. That's what relationships are about, accepting people for who they are, not who they can be"

"B-but still, it's not that easy, Robin"

"Well, put it this way. Would you'd still accept me despite me being a big, tactical jerk? Would you still stay with me, now and forever?"

Severa looked at Robin, anger in her eyes

"Of course I would, you dummy. I'd follow you anywhere, no matter what. And you aren't a big tactical jerk, you're much more than that to me."

Robin smiled, and gently patted her on the head, smoothing her bright crimson hair

"So it's settled then. We've admitted we'd accepted each other for who we are, flaws and all."

Severa gave Robin a light kiss on the lips, much to his surprise, smiling impishly at his reassuring words despite the tears in her eyes

"Y-you know, for someone who looks at books all day, you sure can be a smooth talker. Now let's go home already. I bought you something to wear, I'm sure you'd look dashing in it"

Robin nodded in approval and decided to head home with her, hand in hand. But not before Severa gave him one last kiss on the lips.

"T-thank you for making me feel special...dummy"

 **Done. Man it's hard to write tsunderes correctly. I hope this chapter being short doesn't run your enjoyment of it :/. Despite that I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you're a Severa fan, or at least found her tolerable if you're not a Severa fan. I'll see you all next time, thanks for watching ^-^ -ArcanaHermit**


	8. Chapter Eight: Emmeryn

**Chapter 8, where we will be diving into one of our two Paralogue Characters. This one will be...slightly different from the others, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Sorry for taking a day off, I just wanted a short break from 7 days of writing**

 **Chapter 8: Hope (Robin x Emmeryn)**

Robin was heading home, a bouquet of lilies in his hand to give to his beloved wife. It had been a long time since the Shepherds needed to be deployed for battle, whether it'd be against Risen or simple bandits. Robin prayed to Naga that these days of peace would last a little longer, if only for a few days.

Opening the door, he was not surprised to see Emmeryn sitting on a rocking bench, reading a book with quiet determination. Ever since they got married, Emmeryn would always read one of Robin's books whenever she had free time, wanting to know more about Robin's favorite hobby (which led to Robin buying books of more...whimsical nature). Emmeryn noticed her husband entering the door and rushed to give him a tender hug.

"Welcome...home...Robin. Hee hee, I still...remember...your name"

Robin smiled happily, returning the embrace. For someone like her, memories are everything, for she had none before joining the Shepherds. For her to be able to remember the man who she loved must mean too much for him to fathom, and he hoped to give her many more happy memories. Robin showed her the flowers.

"Thank you Emmeryn, I bought you these. You said you'd like some"

She looked at it and smiled brightly, and wrapped her arms even more tightly around Robin

"You...remembered. Thank...you. I ...love you...so much"

"I love you too, Emmeryn"

They stayed like that, holding each other close as though some force was trying to separate them. Eventually, they were sitting next to each other on the rocking bench, silently enjoying each other's presence. Emmeryn was smelling the flowers, an almost child-like happiness shown on her face. She was so beautiful: her blonde hair, the sunlight outside shining on her face, and her simple robes gave her a very...earthly look, if Robin could describe it. It was different than the regal look she would wear as an Exalt, but it was no less beautiful.

Robin couldn't help but smile. Ever since they found her, they were overjoyed at her return, despite her amnesia. Over the months that she spent with the Shepherds, some memories have returned bit by bit (Including Robin's name, much to his tearful delight at the time), though not all. Despite still being the kind, compassionate, peace-loving mature Exalt that Robin respected (and loved), her lost memories has gave her a bit of a childlike wonder.

"Emmeryn, after this war is over, what would you like to do?"

"I wish too...always remain...by your side...forever"

"Yeah, me too."

A silence hung over the air, a feeling of tension.

Emmeryn quick moved close to Robin, her face stern and emotional.

"Robin...how...long...do you...think I have...to live?"

And that was the heart of the issue, the one thing that the both of them know they must confront, despite being so hard to do so. It was ultimately the reason why he bought flowers and gifts for her, to stall off talking about the issue...and to cheer her up

The moment the Shepherds returned to Ylisstol, they immediately went to one of the best healers in town, in hopes of finding a way to restore her lost memories. The cost was trivial, as Chrom was paying for all of it, but the news they received was more dreadful than they expected. When the report came in, they all reeled back in shock.

The trauma caused from the fall didn't just took her memories, it also shortened her lifespan.

The healer did not know how many years have been shortened off her life, or how long she had to live, but it was clear that this incident, coupled with that fact that she is older than Robin, all but guaranteed that she would die before Robin, it was just a matter of when.

Chrom and Lissa wept that day, but the ones that took it the most were Robin and Emmeryn themselves. While they tried not to show any signs of sadness among the Shepherds, when they returned to their private quarters they immediately flung at each others arms, crying until sleep eventually claimed them.

Robin decided to quietly bury the issue, trying his best to cheer his wife up so that she may put that tragic revelation behind her. But it seemed, at least to her, that now is the time to confront the issue, and hopefully find the resolution to accept it.

Robin can only hope that she does. That they both do.

"I don't know. I...don't want to know honestly."

Emmeryn stared deeply into Robin's eyes, her face all but pleading.

"Robin...I'm...afraid"

"I know, I'm afraid too. It is natural to be afraid of dying"

Emmeryn hold him closely, tears forming in her eyes

"No...I..do not fear...death...whenever we would...fight, no matter...how dire...the odds... the...thought of death...never once...made me fear it...It is...the loss of...you...that I fear...I fear that...if I'm gone I would...give you cause...to grieve..and that you...may never...be happy...it...makes me...worry...for you...the thought of you...crying...because of my...death...makes me...sad"

Robin hugged her fiercely, tears forming in his eyes as well. They stood like that for a while, embracing each other, tears flowing down their cheeks, giving each other the comfort needed to get past this. After a while, Robin finally spoke.

"Emmeryn, please don't worry about me being sad after you're gone. Sure, I'll miss you, but I promise that I won't let your death drag me down to being a moppy, depressed, tactician."

"But..."

"Besides, if there's anything I've learned from being with you, it's that it's not about what keeps you down. You lost your memories, but you're still the kind and compassionate Emmeryn that I met in Ylisstol, and you're still the woman I feel in love with and married. You never let anything stop you from helping others. I think...that's what its about, making memories that last, happy ones."

"Robin..."

Robin, in a surprising act of confidence, knelt down on the floor and held his beloved's hands with his own and looked at her, all of his happiness and his joy shown in his smile.

"Emmeryn, no matter what comes our way, we'll get through it all...together. That's what the Shepherds are here for, after all. You'll always have Chrom, Lissa...and you'll always have me."

Emmeryn was surprised when he did that, but after such a touching speech, she couldn't help but smile radiantly.

"Robin...thank you...for easing...my doubts...I...always...look to you...for strength...for hope...I...love you..."

"I love you too, Emmeryn"

After spending some time reading books together and eating dinner, Robin and Emmeryn decided to head outside. There was a Moonlight Festival being held at the city's grand park, and some of the Shepherds will be there. They decided to as attend as well, savoring every moment of peace they could.

"Come on, Emm. Let's make some more happy memories together"

"Yes..."

And so they walked there, hand-in-hand. There was not a single thing in the world that gave them fear anymore, not even the thought of separation. They knew the memories they created together will give them hope. Hope to carry on, no matter what.

 _Let fate throw whatever it has at us. Even if death were to part us, I know we will reunite again one day._

 **And that's Chapter 8. For those of you who don't like it because, well I'm sorry I didn't satisfy you. For those of you who DID enjoy it, I'm sorry because this chapter will most likely be the only one of it's kind this series. Regardless, I thank each and every one of you who took your time to read these chapter, I truly appreciate it- ArcanaHermit**


	9. Chapter Nine: Sumia

**I'm taking more breaks in between chapters because of some stuff going on. Regardless I still hope you enjoy the chapters I produce, even if it is less frequent -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 9: Fantasy (Robin x Sumia)**

Robin, along with the rest of the Shepherds, were in Ylisstol's premier theater, the Tantalus. On Robin's suggestions, they decided to take advantage of this temporary moment of peace in order to relax and cool off from the stress of wartime. When asking for suggestions on how to spend time together, his wife Sumia brought up an excellent idea of watching a play together.

Robin, seated beside Sumia just a few rows behind the rest of the Shepherds, couldn't wait for the play to finally start. Admittedly, it was a bit of impatience on his part (for someone who can craft master strategies that can take a lot of waiting, he is surprisingly irritated when waiting for things more...mundane), but a part of it was due to genuine excitement. While getting to know Sumia, she would loan him several books, and after being wed they would still take the time to read books together during their time off. While some books were of...questionable quality, the book the play was based off, "I Want to Be Your Canary", was one that they can both agree to be a masterpiece, combining dramatic fiction with realistic political settings seamlessly.

"I loved that story so much, Robin. You think they're going to do an alright play?"

"More than alright I'd say, this is the most famous theater in all of Ylisse. I'd say we're in for a treat"

As the played begin, Sumia held Robin's hand tightly. Robin, noticing the shine in his wife's eyes, held her hand back.

As the opening of the play began, it started out like the book, introducing the two main characters, the noble princess Cornelia and the commoner Marcus, lovebirds unable to be accepted due to the social differences of the time. Despite that, they continued to meet each other in secret, their love never wavering.

"Oh Marcus, I don't care about anything else. All I want is you in my arms."

"Cornelia, I will not let anything part us. I don't care what I have to do, I will be with you."

In the seats, Sumia and Robin were watching, discussing the play while it unfolds.

"Ahh, I love these two, Robin. Lovebirds continuing despite their social problems. I know it's unrealistic, but I still find it romantic"

"I know. I'm just glad that we're much more liberal with what is acceptable in terms of love. I can already imagine the hoops I have to go through to marry you if you were royalty."

"Awww, Robin. Even if i was princess, or a queen, or any other noble I'd still marry you a thousand times over."

Happy at that comment, Robin held Sumia's hands tighter. They had been through a lot together, fellow soldiers turned friends turned husband and wife. She seems to be rubbing off on him, as he was definitely more...eccentric after his marriage to his beautiful pegasus knight, not that he minded. Eccentricity made him much more fun, as Lissa and Chrom like to put it.

As the play continued, Marcus and Cornelia were eventually found out by their father, King Leo. Leo, who intended to marry Cornelia with a prince of another kingdom to ensure a political alliance, was furious at the meetings between the two, and intended to execute Marcus on the grounds of treason.

"Father, please no. I love him."

"I do not care, Dear Cornelia. He is common stock, and you are a princess. For the crime of desiring my daughter's hand, you will be put to the sword immediately."

"Urghh, I always hated this scene. Why did the King have to ruin true love like that?"

Robin looked at Sumia, her eyes clearly immersed in the play. Robin admitted that he was getting pretty into it too. While this act was what he considered the weakest, the quality of the acting managed to hook him in regardless.

As the second act begins, Marcus's two companions, Harvey and Branfordt, helped him escape his execution and retreat. However as they were also trying to get the princess, the prince that Cornelia was betrothed to stood in Harvey's way, and a duel commenced.

 _Wow, these actors know what they are doing, this feels like something I'd see Lon'qu or Frederick do._

Steel clashing against steel, the elegant swings, the insightful parries, all of it seemed made it feel like it was an actual duel between master swordsmen than a simple stunt between actors. No movement was without purpose.

Robin suddenly noticed his wife looking at him, an idea hidden behind her eyes.

"Wow, that looks like something you could do, Robin. Maybe you should join the play one day, you'd make a great actor."

Robin laughed and affectionately patted her head

"I'll gladly play Marcus, if you'll be my Cornelia?"

Sumia's response was a shy, quiet "always". Despite it being barely audible, that simple word combined with her cute looked melted his heart.

Turning their attention back to the play, the duel was finally over, with Harvey being forced to retreat without Cornelia. The play jumps a few days, to the wedding feast between the prince and the princess, with all the nobles in attendance. Unbeknownst to them (but known to both Sumia and Robin), Marcus, Harvey and Branfordt were also their, posing as soldiers and preparing to ambush.

The ambush began, and the trio disarmed everyone while they were in shock, as well as blocking the exits to make sure no reinforcements will come.

"Now, King Leo, hand over my dear Cornelia."

"Never, I'll naught hand my dearest daughter to someone so common. If you want to take my daughter, you'll have to take my life as well."

"Then so be it..."

This was the scene the book was most known for. As Marcus thrust his blade forward, intending to kill the King, Cornelia moved in front of him and took the blow, the sword piercing her chest.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, even Sumia who knew this was going to happen. This sort of plot twist was common among many books, but even Robin had to admit that few books were so bold for the love interest to die, and at the hands of her lover, no less.

"Cornelia, no...why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Marcus, Father. I couldn't marry the prince because of my love for Marcus, and I couldn't let you kill Father because I love him. Please...don't hold it...against each other...I...love...you both...please...don't let...hate...rule over...you. I know...you both..are...b-b-better..."

Sumia was tightly hugging Robin now, tears in her eyes. Looking over, Robin noticed that the other Shepherds, particularly Sully and Maribelle, were crying as well. Robin returned the hug, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. Despite reading this scene so many times, it was nothing compared to being played out in reality. Thankfully, he came prepared and took the piece of cloth he had in his robe to wipe away Sumia's tears.

"T-thank you, Robin. I-I feel so bad for Cornelia. A-all she wanted was for her father and lover to get along (sniff)"

The play was reaching it's conclusion. Inspired by Cornelia's last pleads for peace, the kingdoms decide to have an alliance despite there being no marriage, and the King and Marcus reconciled, with Marcus being officially recognized as Princess Cornelia's husband. As the actors were taking a bow, the crowd cheered fiercely, Robin and Sumia among them.

Outside the theater, Sumia and Robin were walking home. There was still tears in both of their eyes, but they were happy they saw the play nonetheless.

"That was wonderful. I never thought something would make me so emotional"

"Yeah, I admit that was great, Sumia. You deserve all the credit for this amazing idea."

"Hee hee, thanks Robin. But you should have some of it too, I wouldn't have thought of it if we weren't constantly reading together, love. Thought I admit I'm still sad at the ending."

"Yeah well, that's not going to be our ending."

Sumia stopped, looking intently at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That ending was bittersweet, but that's not the ending I intend to end our story on. I intend for it to be happy, where no one needs to sacrifice themselves for anything. And I will do all I can to make that dream a reality, so that everyone can live. Especially for you,Sumia. Victory, peace, and our little happily ever after...that's the future in store for us.

Sumia smiled at Robin, and gave him a loving kiss before running ahead and turning around to Robin, extending a hand to him.

"Come on, Robin. Let's have our happy ending together."

 **Well that was Chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it, as well as the reference you get in this Chapter, I'd be so happy. I appreciate you taking your time to read this :D -ArcanaHermit**


	10. Chapter Ten: Sully

**Back from my vacation. Now that I've done with that, it's time to pump out some chapters, starting with what is possibly the hardest chapter for me to write. Now that I've seen some footage of Fates, it makes me want it more (no 3ds unfortunately). Oh well, hope you enjoy- ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 10: Training (Robin x Sully)**

"Come on, keep up the pace you slacker"

"I'm...trying, you're just too...fast"

Robin is sprinting through a field of grass, sword in hand. He's exhausted, but Sully insisted that he must run a full ten laps before she would show him mercy. Of course, Robin understood that this is her wife's way of trying to improve himself, as he was being reassigned to the front lines. Still, he didn't expect the training to be quite this brutal.

Still, he managed to pull through. As brutal as these can be, Sully wasn't exactly asking the impossible of him, and she always makes sure to stop him if he pushes himself too far.

"Alright, that's ten. You can rest now Robin"

Robin immediately slumped on the floor, panting heavily. Sully threw him a skin of water, which he drank from gratefully. It had been a while since Sully pushed her this hard. Ever since their marriage, Sully insisted that they train every morning in an effort to improve themselves. And every morning since then, they would find a private place to train, either by sparring or running or other physical activities.

Still, it was a good way for them to bond together. They were completely swamped with responsibilities, Robin with the increasing duties of being the tactician of the Shepherds, which was ever increasing in size, requiring more careful planning on Robin's end, and Sully with her long tenure in the Shepherds recently being promoted to lead her own division of Cavaliers.

"Urgh, I tell you Robin, I wasn't cut out for that sorta stuff, leading and all that. It stresses me in ways that even the most dire skirmishes didn't."

"Tell me about it. As a tactician, I have to think about that almost everyday. How to make the best plans to ensure that no one dies, the best ways to rout the enemies. It's definitely a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it."

"Heh, guess we all take you for granted. Thanks for carrying us through so far"

Sully sat down beside Robin, dropping the lance she was carrying on her side. She layed down on the grass field, closing her eyes. She was never that intimate of a person, even after marriage, but Robin couldn't care less. Her fierce determination for Robin to improve was it's own type of intimacy.

"You did good today, next time we'll push for 11 laps"

"Y-yeah, I still need to beat you in one-on-one combat"

Sully tapped Robin on the head, smiling smugly.

"Heh, I wish you luck. I show no mercy to anyone, not even my husband. You'll need your S-game"

Robin knew that fighting Sully in a straight on fight would be very disadvantageous for him, but he didn't care. If there was anyone he did not mind beating him over and over again, it was her. And every battle he draws closer and closer to matching her move for move, closing the gap between them. Perhaps one day they would fight on even ground.

That would be a long time from now, however. For now, all he could manage was defend as best he could from her brutal onslaught.

"We need to be as prepared as we can be. That last battle was too close for comfort"

Both of them have their disagreements from time to time, but that was something they were both in complete agreement. Robin couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact date, but the battles have been getting more and more deadly recently. Especially the last battle, where Frederick almost lost his arm and Ricken almost lost his life.

Ever since then, a silent fear has plagued the Shepherds. Fear of being inadequate to the battles ahead and being forced to sacrifice someone in order to assure victory. Thanks to Chrom's charisma and words of encouragement from Robin, those fears have been replaced by a resolve to improve the Shepherds, so that no sacrifices needed to be made.

Even as he was training, Robin knew that the other members of the Shepherds were helping each other improve, particularly the other couples. Robin shared that anxiety with them. Robin valued Sully's life above most others, and it would shatter his heart if her life would be taken in battle, and he's sure that Sully shares that sentiment.

Robin was still lost in thought when Sully tapped him with the wooden end of her spear.

"Hey, snap out of your funk. We still got more training to do."

Robin immediately stood up, drawing his sword. Smiling at his eagerness, Sully stood up, preparing an offensive position with her spear.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

As soon as those words were spoken, Sully immediately stabbed forward with her training spear, with Robin barely dodging in time. Seizing the momentum, she stabbed low, hoping to catch Robin off balance. Thankfully, the first hundred times he lost his footing to that technique has taught him how to counter that. Quickly strafing to the left, he swung his sword at her midsection, which was blocked by Sully expertly.

The field was suddenly filled with the sounds of steel clashing on steel, as Robin and Sully continued their dance of blades. Robin was faring much better than either of them expected, parrying almost every swing she made, and dodging the ones he didn't, all while keeping a slow and steady counterattack going on. Eventually, Robin began to take the flow of the duel away from her, attacking more than any of the times he had fought with her.

Finally, he managed to corner her, pressing his advantage as carefully as he could. Finally, sensing a hole in her defense, he swung at that hole with all his might...

Only for Sully to effortlessly dodge behind him, sweeping him of his feet with her spear. Robin fell to the ground hard, groaning at the feint his wife used against him.

"Man, I thought I had you this time"

Sully sat beside him again, stroking his hair in a gentle show of affection.

"Don't feel so bad. You might not have sealed the deal, but you had me on the ropes for a good while. You'll sweep me off my feet one of these days"

Robin sat up, satisfied that he able to prove that he is capable of at least holding his own against her. It gave him the confidence he needed to step up to the front lines.

"Hey, Robin. Don't get yourself killed out there, the Shepherds can't afford to lose you...and neither can I"

"Don't worry, I won't die. With you protecting me, I'll always be safe from harm."

Sully blushed, obviously embarrassed by the comment, but smiling nonetheless.

"Idiot, I'll be counting on you to keep me safe. The ride isn't over till we make it back in one piece, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear"

Sully immediately stood up, brandishing her spear once again.

"Good, now stand up. I intend to knock you down many more times before we're done, pretty boy"

Robin, sighing contently, got up and prepared his battle stance once more, ready to meet his pushy wife in combat. No matter what happens, Robin vowed to ensure that they, as well as all of the Shepherds, will live to see that eventual peace.

Step by step, bit by bit, he knows they're reaching there. But it isn't a victory until they all crossed the finish line. Until then, he will strive to be the best he can be, with Sully by his side.

"Ready."

 **And that's 10, sorry there isn't much plot to this one. Sully is a pretty simple character, and simplicity often makes it hard to write something meaningful about the character without treading on familiar territory. Hopefully I'll get my groove back when we get to the next chapter. Till then- ArcanaHermit :3**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Aversa

**Chapter 11. Time for the other (and harder) Paralogue girl in Awakening. This is going to be pretty tough for me to write, not much material. I'll still try my best :D- ArcanaHermit**

 **Devotion (Robin x Aversa)**

"It's dawn, love, wake up"

Robin woke up with his wife Aversa sitting beside him, smiling her usual devious smile. Robin stood up while yawning, leading her to chuckle lightly. Robin changed into his usual garb, and left the camp with her, partially ready for whatever today provides him.

If anyone were to tell him that he would end up marrying Aversa, the former right hand lady of Validar, Robin would have brushed it off as a cruel joke. But ever since they found and recruited her, he had developed an odd sort of bond with the Plegian lady, which eventually grew into love, much to the bewilderment of the other Shepherds.

Nowadays, she accompanies Robin a lot of the time, helping him out with menial tasks and stuff. As much as Robin is grateful for her help, and it's not like he minded her constant presence, there are times when Robin wished she interacted more with the other members of the Shepherds, battles with enemies notwithstanding.

"Why do you accompany me so much, Aversa. Not that I mind, but wouldn't you get bored of me?"

"Oh, I'll never get bored of you, love. Besides, a girl needs to find a way to fill her time. Spending it with the guy she loves sounds nice"

Content with that answer, Robin first made his way to the mess hall, where he grabbed today's breakfast for both of them. They sat together at their usual table, eating quietly. Occasionally, some Shepherds would come and go, giving them some odd looks. Apparently' they're still in shock at his choice of a spouse, not that he can entirely blame them.

"Are you worried about how they look at us?"

"It...annoys me a tad, yes. But it's nothing to fuss about. They have every right to doubt me, but I couldn't care less as long as I'm with you."

"They're just trying to get used to seeing...us, I guess. But don't worry, I know for a fact they trust you. You've pulled your weight and then some for us."

"Awww, that's nice for you to say, my love. I'll always try to help, it's all I can do to make it up for my...less than diplomatic actions in the past."

After breakfast, Robin went to the supply tent to make sure that all of the supplies they've recently gotten in Ylisse has been accounted for. In times as tough as these, Risen raids and all, everything needed to be counted for, and today it was Robin's turn to do the counting.

"Let's see...3 sacks of potatoes, 5 extra silver swords. Aversa, do you see 5 tomes of fire anywhere, I can't seem to find them."

"Right here, as well as the 5 sacks of onions and the 3 female breastplates you've been looking for. Seriously speaking, why do we need so many breastplates?"

Robin simply shrugged and continued taking stock of the inventory. He was lost in his task before two arms wrapping around his waist brought him to his attention. He instinctively blushed.

"We've been working for a while, my dear Robin. I think it's time we take a break before you become too focused on the job."

Robin sighed. It was almost midday, so she has a point. Relenting, Robin decided to take a bottle of juice and two glasses from a rack and served it to the both of them. Aversa took the drink, sipping happily.

"I'll make sure to account for the bottle I just used. No harm in sneaking one juice bottle anyways."

"Getting naughty, are we Robin?"

"Guess I'm taking some cues from you, heheh"

Aversa sat close to Robin, giving him a teasing look. Robin sometimes wondered how he managed to fall in love with her. Perhaps it was their shared history as pawns of Validar, perhaps it was her teasing or something, but regardless he was happy with where they were now.

"So, what shall our plans be for the night? Perhaps we should do something special, just the two of us."

"Actually...there's going to be a party going on tonight. It's Lissa's birthday so it's going to be fun. You should come."

"I...think I'll pass, love. I'm not sure I'm fit to join those sorts of parties. I'll just wait in out tent till you return."

"Aversa...you should interact with them more, you know? If you want to earn their trust, then you should at least try to talk to them."

Aversa looked away from Robin, nervously tracing her fingers through her hair. Robin figured it would start this way, Aversa still feels that the other Shepherds mistrust her, even if the truth was not that simple.

"I...don't think I can attend. It'd be weird with me there, I don't know any of them like you do. Among the Shepherds, the only one I truly know is you, my love."

"Well, if you want to know them more, now would be a good time to. They don't hate you anymore, Aversa, they just...aren't familiar with you, like you with them."

Aversa pondered that for a moment, before looking back at Robin inquisitively, doubt emerging in her eyes.

"Are you sure they won't mistrust me or anything? After all I've done, I'm not exactly worthy of their forgiveness. I don't I think I would have forgiven myself."

Robin gave her a quick peck on the lips, smiling confidently

"I'm sure if you give them a chance, you'll warm up to them. After all, we gave you a chance, and you've become a valuable ally, given us more information about Validar and his workings. I've given you a chance, and we're now a, as least I hope so, happily married couple. It's all about letting go of the past and giving another chance."

Aversa smiled back at Robin, back to her old confident self. She traced a hand through Robin's cheek.

"Very well, you've convinced me, dear husband. Perhaps I shall attend that party after all. You have a talent of gathering the most unlikely people together"

"Heh, I get that a lot"

Robin and Aversa suddenly realized that they had a job to do, and immediately went back to keeping stock of the Shepherd's supplies. Despite that, Robin was glad that he could show Aversa that she wasn't undervalued among the Shepherds, especially him.

 **This chapter is...less than optimal, I know. I assure you that the others will be much better. But regardless, I hope you still enjoyed reading my little fic -ArcanaHermit**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Say'Ri

**From one Robin-sexual character to another Robin-sexual character. Oh well, this one should be easier than Aversa at least, and I'm getting the hard ones out of the way. Hope you enjoy -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twelve: Culture (Robin x Say'ri)**

"Welcome to Kai's noodle shop, the best in Chon'sin. Lady Say'ri, Lord Robin, please enjoy the best dishes we have to offer we have to offer"

Robin and Say'ri sat down on the table, both of them eagerly waiting for their meal. It had been a while since he moved to this land, and while he hasn't fully acclimated to it's customs, he grew to appreciate some of it, especially the food.

It still felt almost surreal. After the defeat of Grima, Robin chose to live with Say'ri in Chon'sin, much to her delight. However, there was a catch that he didn't expect. Since she is a princess of Chon'sin, his marriage to her makes him, by extension, a prince (officially called a "consort" but he was pretty much treated like a prince) as well. Being called "Lord Robin" and people bowing in his presence was just another thing among the multitude of things for him to get used to, like folding doors (many a fragile door have been broken by Robin, who is still used to opening it like in Ylisse) and the different climate.

As the noodles were being served out to the both of them, Robin took his chopsticks and crudely used it to pick up the noodles to eat. Say'ri did the same, only much more skillfully. The couple ate silently for a while, enjoying the food. Robin just hoped he didn't spill any of the noodles like he usually does.

"You're getting better and better at this, Robin. Soon those chopsticks will be like an extension of your arm."

"I hope, I remember the last dinner we had with that Valmese noble, and I spiled my soup. I think I never felt more mortified."

"Worry not, we in Chon'sin understand how difficult our ways seem to foreigners, so we're quiet forgiving. And besides, spilled soup aside, you did an amazing job with the negotiations, my heart"

Robin still remembered that talk. As a way to keep himself useful to his wife and Chon'sin, Robin was appointed as Say'ri's attendant and secretary, keeping track of her ledgers, using his intelligence to come up with ideas to solve any problems that the province might face, helping with negotiations with both domestic and foreign nobles, were just some of the many tasks that he does.

The work was busy, and she fears that he's overworking himself, but the job means spending a lot of time with Say'ri, which he always appreciates. Today was actually a rare day off for the both of them, so they decided to spend it with a romantic walk around the city, immersing Robin with Chon'sin's rich culture further.

"Cherche and Virion are coming over for a diplomatic talk on behalf of Rosanne. It should be nice to see some familiar faces, Say'ri"

"Indeed, I deeply long the day when all of the Shepherds can reunite again. It would bring me great joy if that day would be in the near future. But as to the matter of hand, I'll be relying on you to handle the Rosanne issue, as always."

As they both finished their meal, they went out into the public streets of Chon'sin, hand in hand. Robin couldn't help but admire the sense of serenity the city emits. The river flowing by the street, the cherry trees blooming, scattering pink blossoms being carried by the wind. Even the townspeople doing supposedly menial task such as forging swords and making tea, and even the kids running around playing with wooden swords, gives Robin a sense of calmness that he can only get here. He was so lost taking in all the atmosphere of the city that he didn't notice that they reached their destination, a textile shop.

Entering the shop, Say'ri showed Robin a multitude of Chon'sin clothing in order to expand his wardrobe, which he carefully searched and singled out one, an azure blue yukata with very intricate patterns sewn on to it. He tried it on, and Say'ri nodded in approval.

"You look elegant in it, dear Robin. The color fits you perfectly, and the cut is just right. How does it feel?"

"It feels very smooth, and very comfortable. I think can wear something like this more often. I feel bad buying this on your money thought."

"It's ok, my heart. Tis only a few gold pieces, and we are bounded together, so it does not matter to me. Now stay here, Robin. There is something I'd like to show you. Something I think will fill your heart with much joy."

Robin sat down on a nearby chair, patiently wondering what Say'ri is going to show her. Robin knew it has something to do with clothing, but he isn't sure what article of clothing would be important enough to fill his heart with joy.

"R-robin, look over here"

After a while, Say'ri came in, blushing heavily. Robin was amazed by her choice of clothing, an elegant white yukata, with a transparent silken veil on it's back, tied with a big gray ribbon, golden silk sewn in intricate patterns around her waist, and a crest of Chon'sin fashioned on her heart. This type of clothing was familiar looking to Robin, though he was sure he never saw this before. It almost seemed like...

"Say'ri, is that a wedding dress?"

Say'ri blushed even more, smiling at Robin serenely, almost shyly.

"Aye. Since we were so preoccupied with the war, we never had opportunity to grandly consummate our marriage. I thought we could have a wedding in the near future, here in Chon'sin. We could invite the other Shepherds and have a grand time, that is if you'd like to."

Robin stood up and faced Say'ri, smiling at the beautiful idea his wife had put out.

"And I assume this yukata was something you want me to wear on our wedding?"

Say'ri nodded hesitantly.

"Then I will wear this proudly on our wedding, Say'ri. You and me uniting under the cherry blossoms, I couldn't ask for a better thing in the world. I'm sure it'll be an enjoyable wedding, as long as you're there with me. "

Say'ri embraced Robin, smiling gleefully.

"Always, dear love, always."

Once they've bought their wedding clothes, they went out and noticed that the sun was coming down. They both looked at each other, and silently agree that they would go to one last place before heading back to the palace.

That last place was the grave of Say'ri's brother Yen'fay. Along the way they bought some flowers, which she lay down in front of his headstone. Say'ri knelt down and prayed at his grave, a solemn look on her face.

"I wonder how he would have reacted to our marriage."

"I'm sure he would have given us his blessings, dear heart. Even now, I think he is still giving us his blessings, from the skies above."

"Well, I'll make sure to give him plenty of reasons to give us his blessings."

Say'ri finished her prayer and stood up, holding Robin's hand tightly. They walked towards the palace together, the cherry blossoms flowing down on their heads. They were the future Queen of Chon'sin and her Ylissian consort. Despite the differences of their cultures however, they're sure that it did not matter, as their love will pave the way for their future together.

 **And that's Chapter 12, I believe that's most of the Robin-Sexual characters. I think this might be my favorite of the three (Chon'sin for the win), and I hope you enjoyed reading it. -ArcanaHermit**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Kjelle

**Chapter 13, another second generation character, and probably the second most hardest child character to write. This ought to be fun. Regardless I hope you enjoy reading it -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 13: War (Robin x Kjelle)**

"Next in line. Please, one at a time. Be orderly"

Robin was currently listening to the pleas of villagers, helping them sort out and organize their ranks. This particular village was just one of many that were assaulted by the Risen, and while the Shepherds managed to save them in time, there was still damaged done by the foul things, and Chrom insisted that they would help however they can.

Still, Robin have to admit that while there were other important tasks to fulfill, this was important as well. Seeing the damage that the Risen caused first hand, Robin was eager to help however he could, no matter how menial the chore.

Once he was done sorting out the villagers to their respective duties, as well as formulate contingencies to prepare them for future Risen attacks, he went to a nearby stall providing water for the villagers and took a skin of water to drink. While he was drinking, he noticed his wife Kjelle lifting a large stack of wood, helping rebuild a residential street.

Robin went towards her and helped her carry some of the wood, much to her surprise. Together they silently helped rebuild one of the homes, replacing all of the broken structure with the resources provided. Once they were done, they were given food as appreciation from the villages.

Since it was midday, they agreed to take a break and have lunch. Finding a nice, private place, they sat down and ate lunch together, enjoying the food the villagers gave them. Despite the gravity of the situation they're facing, it was nice to sit down and relax with each other's presence.

"So, how was work today, Robin? I can't imagine it being all that exciting."

"True, but if it helps the villagers rebuild their lives, I couldn't care less if it's boring or not. The village's happiness always take priority."

Kjelle smiled, almost making a chuckling sound.

"You sound a bit like Chrom there, Robin. That matches word for word what he would say."

"He must be rubbing off on me I suppose. And you as well, Kjelle."

Kjelle looked at Robin with a slight look of bewilderment, obviously not knowing what he was talking about. Robin sighed and decided to explain before she asked.

"Well, ever since we've married, I always find myself trying to improve, to get better at sword and bow and even things I thought I was already good at, like my magic and my tactics, and I like to think that I've improved, if only slightly. So I have to thank you for that boost, as well as your affection."

Kjelle blushed and looked at her food, before whispering a response in what, at least in Robin's mind, was an oddly adorable tone.

"Y-you're welcome, you push me forward as well. I think I wouldn't have been half as good as I am now if you weren't by my said, so t-thank you."

As they continued their lunch, they talked about other things, discussing this battle or that rumor about Risen attacks. They were enjoying the time they spent with each other, which they haven't had much of in recent days due to being busy.

"How's your training going, I know you sneaked in a couple of sessions when we're free. Have you improved much?"

Her face immediately lit up, so Robin was sure something great happened.

"Yeah, I like to say that I did, I challenged mother to a fight the other day, and I almost won. Granted, she wasn't mounted, but I still almost won against mother."

Robin smiled, and poked her head playfully.

"That's nice to hear, I'm proud of you. And don't shut yourself short, Sully is a great warrior, but you are an amazing knight in your own right, Kjelle. I couldn't ask for a better knight."

She flushed once again, being both embarrassed and glad at the compliment. She returned his smile with her own, a wide grin that Robin thought was one of the sweetest things.

"And I couldn't ask for a better husband. Thank you for staying by my side, Robin. I appreciate all that you've done for me, helping me improve and all that...Hey Robin, after the war...what are your plans?"

Robin was surprised by this sudden question, the future really isn't something they considered or talked about the future. Robin supposed they were the type of couple to "live in the moment" as they called it.

"Um...I don't know honestly, I really don't. Maybe I'll stay with Chrom, help out Ylisse with anything. What about you? I'm sure you didn't ask me because you felt like it."

Kjelle was trying to say something she doesn't want to, but still feels like she should not say it.

"Kjelle, you can tell me anything, just say it."

"I-I plan on...traveling the world, helping out and protecting anyone who needs it. After the war is done, the Risen will be gone, but there are still bandits, raiders, and other such people, and they'll still attack the innocent. I wish to stop them. I don't know when I'll stop, and I might even decide to leave Ylisse."

Robin wasn't all that surprised that she would do something like that. Kjelle was always someone who valued the lives of others, and would do anything to protect them.

"Well, that's certainly a noble quest. One I can hope to accompany you on, to help you on you way"

Kjelle looked at him, dumbfounded. Clearly she wasn't prepared for such a blunt answer.

"But, by accompanying me you'll be constantly putting your life at risk, you'll always be moving, barely rest on a bed, and the food won't be as good as anything you might eat if you stay with Chrom. Are you sure you'll want to join me? I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

Robin stood up and approached her, the look on her face was full of doubt. Robin found it almost amusing that she had doubts about this in the first place.

"Kjelle, it doesn't matter where I go, or what I do, or even what I go through. As long as it's with you, I'm happy. Does that answer your question?"

Kjelle hugged him, burying her head in his chest. Despite her slamming her hands on his chest a couple of times, but he knew that those beatings were because of affection, not out of malice.

The rest of the day progressed smoothly. Due to a streak of luck, Robin and Kjelle were assigned to help rebuild an orphanage together. In between breaks, they would often discuss about the trip they would be planning after the world, Kjelle obviously elated at Robin's decision.

Finally, after a couple of days, the Shepherds were finally leaving that village, with most of the villagers saying their goodbyes as they left by the village entrance. Kjelle and Robin were riding side by side, waving at the grateful people that they managed to save.

"Thanks, Robin"

"Hmm? For what?"

"When I started out, I did what I did just because I wanted to live up to mother's expectations. But you shown me that what I want to be isn't a warrior worthy of mother's praise, but a warrior worthy of defending the innocent. Thank you for that."

Robin smiled, happy that he can help her find out what she wanted to do in life. As they left the village, Robin was sure that whatever would come their way on that their inevitable quest to save the innocents of the world, they would happily walk down that road together.

 **Chapter 13 done, I still can't believe I've done 13 chapters of this. Oh well, might as well keep going. Hope you enjoyed reading this -ArcanaHermit**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Noire

**Chapter 14, from the second hardest second generation character to, in what I think, is the hardest second generation character to write about. Wish me luck, I hope I don't screw anything up -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 14: Two-Faced (Robin x Noire)**

Robin was sitting comfortably on his bed, reading an book titled "Ancient Strategies of The Third Age", an engrossing book detailing the battles and strategies of the Third War. Robin recently picked up this book among many when a traveling salesman arrived in Ylisstol, and he bought it, eagerly savoring his chance to compare his tactics with those of the heroes of the past.

However, in the middle of reading a chapter detailing a legendary battle between two veteran generals in their prime, he heard a loud knocking sound. Someone had came to visit? He wasn't expecting anyone that's for sure.

Approaching the door, he could hear the knocking sounds getting more and more louder, it almost sounds like someone were bashing their fist against it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, what's goin-whoaaa"

As soon as Robin opened the door a little bit, the mysterious person barged into the room. It was Noire, Tharja's mother and Robin's wife. Her eyes were full of anger, and she was scowling. Robin can only guess that the talisman that her mother gave her was in effect again, as it always seem to activate at sporadic times.

"Hello there, Noire. I'd ask how you were doing, but I think I already know. Care to tell me what happened?"

Noire stared at Robin. Despite her having a more...brash side, Robin knew that she would never cause real harm outside of battles, especially to him. It was just her (or more specifically, her mother's) attempts at being more assertive, though even he admits that the talisman can cause problems at time.

However, it seemed that the effects of the talisman have worn off, and Noire was back to her original personality, a rather shy and timid girl.

"O-oh...sorry for barging in like that, Robin. I was just back from helping Mother with her experiments, and I got bumped by someone on the way. I-i think that's why my talisman accidentally activated. It always does when I wear it, but sometimes it acts on it's own accord. I need to consult Mother on how to suppressing it. "

Robin smiled and gently patted his wife on the head, no resentment in his eyes at all.

"It's alright, I know you wouldn't hurt anyone even if that side of you comes on. Accepting that part of you is why I love you so much, Noire"

Robin sat down and continued to read his book, motioning at Noire to come over here. Noire came close to him and layed down on the bed, her head on his lap. Robin began brushing his other hand through her hair, a motion that he knew that she would love, and she began meekly sighing in comfort. They stayed like that for some time.

"YOU FOOL. I APPRECIATE YOUR AFFECTIONATE GESTURE, BUT I AM MORE THAN COMFORTABLE NOW."

Robin was surprised at the loud voice he was hearing, and looked down and saw that Noire was looking at him, with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Understanding immediately, Robin stopped stroking her hair, and she immediately lay back on his lap.

"T-thank you, Robin. S-sorry that I showed my...other side again, it must be such a bother, trying to put up with that part of me."

"It's fine, I don't find it disturbing or annoying. In fact, I find it cute, in an odd and aggressive sort of way."

As time passed and Robin finished his book, he noticed that she was asleep on her lap. Looking out at the window and realizing that it's evening, Robin sneakily left the bedroom and into the kitchen to some spiced lamb, Noire's favorite dish. Robin just hoped that Noire didn't wake up before he could surprise her.

Thankfully, he was able to complete it before she could wake up. Putting the dish on the table he returned to the bedroom to wake her up. She was still sleeping, her arms clutching against a pillow. She was snoring slightly, a sound that sounded so adorable to Robin. He lightly prodded her head.

"Noire, wake up. I got something special for you"

Noire immediately popped out of her bed, leading to a yelp from Robin.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS SURPRISE THAT YOU HAVE FOR ME! I DEMAND YOU TO INFORM ME, MORTAL! BEFORE I HEX IT OUT OF YOU!"

Robin managed to recompose himself, though a sweat still rolled down his forehead. Despite that he decided to speak gently to her, as it has always calmed her down in the past.

"It's your favorite meal, spiced lamb. I cooked some for dinner, especially for you. Come on, why we eat dinner together, Noire"

Noire's face blushed a bright red, and she whispered a quiet "Thank you" before dashing out of the bedroom, likely out of embarrassment. Robin just quietly chucked and slowly followed her out of the bedroom.

They quietly enjoyed their dinner. Despite obviously trying to hide it, Noire was enjoying the spiced lamb. Robin was glad that he can make her happy.

Still he noticed that she was being oddly silent, even for someone as meek as her. Robin wondered if she felt bad, and decided to ask her.

"Noire, are you alright? Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just...trying to keep quiet..so that the t-talisman won't activate on its again. I don't want you to see me...l-like that."

Robin figured that was the case. She can feel really guilty when her other side subsided. Regardless, it's up to Robin to comfort her.

"Noire, I really don't mind. That side of you, even if it was the work of your mother, is also another part of you. And I accept you for all of you, just like you accepted me for all of me. I love you Noire, two faced and all."

Noire didn't respond immediately, but when she did there were tears in her eyes, some red in her cheeks, and most importantly, a smile on her face.

"YOU FOOL! YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT WORDS TO RILE ME UP! YOU ARE TOO PERFECT FOR ONE SUCH AS I...but I love you too, Robin."

Robin returned with a bright smile of his own, and the couple continued their dinner. They were definitely an odd bunch, an amnesiac tactician and a two faced daughter of a black mage. But as Robin can see with some of the other couples within the Shepherds, the oddest couples can sometimes be the happiest.

 **And that's Noire, whew I'm close the end of the series. I can almost see the metaphorical finish line. Hopefully, for those of you who've been following me, we can cross it together :D -ArcanaHermit**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Tiki

**Chapter 15. I forgot that there were still Robin-Sexual characters (3, in fact. Unless I'm forgetting more) This ought to be fun. Regardless I hope you enjoy the chapters I produce, as this series is getting close and close to ending. -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 15: History (Robin x Tiki)**

Robin was at home, his wife sleeping happily on the couch. He was currently making some food for Tiki, who was having another tiring day. Being the "Voice of Naga", she was always swamped with people asking her for advice, ranging from something as important as what to do with his life to something as trivial as what kind of person they should marry. While Tiki didn't complain about the job, she would often come home sighing tiredly, the strain of it clear on her face, so Robin made it his duty to make sure she would feel as comfortable as possible at home.

Robin suddenly heard a yawning noise, and turned around to see his wife waking up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms. He smiled at the sight. Despite his wife being 1000 years old and being very wise even for her age, she still has her moments when she acted like a young little girl. Tiki would sternly object to the statement when Robin brought it up, he still can't help but find her adorable, especially when she wakes up next to him.

"Mmmm...Robin, what are you doing? I smell something absolutely...nice, apart from your scent."

"Just making something for you, Tiki. You're always sacrificing yourself for the people, so it's only fair that you get rewarded. Why don't you come here and collect it?"

Smiling, Tiki went over and sat of the table, waiting eagerly. Robin finished the final touches of his meal and served it to her. Tiki, in a surprising action to others but not to Robin, chomped down the food quickly and savagely, without a hint of grace at all.

"Enjoying yourself, Tiki?"

Tiki took a moment between chomping food to let out a soft, happy "yes" before continuing to and eventually finish her food. Her face was messy, so Robin took a napkin and wiped some of the remaining food off her face, with led to her blushing.

"T-thank you, Robin. For both the meal and cleaning my face."

"No problem, anything for my lovely wife. Stay still, wait...hold on...there we go, all clean."

Afterwards, both of them cleaned up together. It felt nice for the both of them, able to do such simple things together during such stressful times of war. The Shepherds were being deployed soon, so they're going to savor it as much they can.

Once they finished cleaning up, they sat down on the couch together. Whenever they had free time, Tiki would often talk to Robin about the history of the world as she recalled. Ancient stories and great battles of the past were all described by her in so much detail, as while she has not experienced it all herself, the texts of the time such events took place were much less romanticized as today, where details are lost and replace with more...extravagant tales.

Tiki was at first worried that Robin would be tired of her reciting the stories of the past, afraid that he might grow bored of it, but it was quiet the opposite. Robin was always eager to hear the details of great battles of the past from a first hand source, and not only that, he always like to compare his tactics to the great generals of the past. And even if he wasn't, he would never tire of listening to Tiki, she had that effect on him.

As Robin sat down, Tiki began to recite what she knew of the war between Renais and Grado, also known as the Story of the Sacred Stones. While Tiki herself wasn't part of that war, she has managed to memories the texts and records of that era. Robin listened diligently as she recalled the battles between the two kingdoms, and the tactics used by the leaders of that war, Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika on the Renais's side, and King Vigarde and Prince Lyon on the Grado's.

"Wow, the tactics they used back then weren't that different from our own, apart from some changes in formation. It seems that time hasn't made these old formations irrelevant."

"Indeed, such tactics are truly staples of war. I can still recall Mar-mar deploying such strategies."

"Heh, I suppose need to devise some new ones, or at least new variations of old ones. While no doubt effective, those tactics are also predictable if we use it too often. The best advantage of we tacticians is how many aces are hidden up our sleeves"

Tiki giggled, and simply smiled at Robin. Her face as serene as a priestess of Naga should be.

"Indeed. And as our tactician, I trust you to come up with new strategies. I have met many heroes and numerous innovating leaders in my time, but I think you can yet best them all."

Robin was flushed, obviously happy that someone as experienced as Tiki can look him in the eye and earnestly say that he could surpass so many legendary leaders in tactical prowess, sometimes all it takes is simple praise or assurance from her to give him the confidence he needed to made risky tactics.

"Well, any more stories you'd like to tell me, Tiki?"

"I have just one last one. I think it might be one of the best story I know."

Robin sat down, eagerly awaiting what Tiki would say. If it's what she considered her best story, it must be something truly legendary.

"One day, there was tactician that couldn't remember who he was. Waking on a field he met a prince, and the two became great friends and allies. Together, they along with their other brave souls defeated many enemies together, the tactician valuing their lives above anything, never allowing them to die. After many trials and tribulations, the truth is revealed, and the true enemy, a mighty fell dragon, was revealed. With a dragon priestess at his side, they defeated the dragon, and the tactician spent the rest of his days with the priestess."

Robin stood there dumbfounded. That story was pretty much the same thing that he went through.

"Tiki, was that story..."

She blushed, once again smiling at Robin.

"Yes, that story is yours, my love. It the the one story that I won't forget, no matter how long time pasts. It is a story that will always remain in my heart, and it shall always remind me of how precious you are to me. I know the story hasn't been finished, that ending has not been written, but that is the ending I chose to believe, for that is the ending I know you will bring us."

Robin hugged Tiki tightly, and that hug was returned in kind. They stayed like that for a while. Afterwards, they spent the night talking of other things. No matter how late it grew, they did not leave that couch, not even to go to bed.

Because after some time, they were already asleep in each other's arms, content and with a wide smile on their faces. Robin's last words before sleep claimed him was a promise to Tiki.

A promise to fulfill the ending she wanted. An ending with her at his side.

 **And that's Chapter 15, featuring our favorite Manakete (Sorry Nowi, Bantu, Corrin, others). This is actually one of the easier chapters to write, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Only a few more to go (I suddenly remembered two characters I need to write chapters for) -ArcanaHermit**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Nowi

**Wow, writing 2 manakete characters in a row. This is pretty...unexpected. Funnily enough, this is actual one of the characters I sorta forgot as I was writing this stuff. Regardless, I hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 16: Play (Robin x Nowi)**

"Come on, Robin, it's free time. Let's play together, we don't get the chance to play that often so I'm so excited"

Nowi was eagerly running around the grassy field, looking like she is having the time of her life. Right behind her was Robin, sitting in the field watching his wife rolling around in the grass playfully. It had been a while since they've been able to be like this, as the Shepherds have been busy with battles with the Risen, bandits, and other villans. For Robin and Nowi, this was a much needed rest from the stress of war.

"You go on ahead and play, I'll just be sitting here. I'll join you later, I promise."

Nowi happily returned to playing in the field, Robin never leaving his eyes off her. It had been quite a while since they got married, something which, to normal eyes, would be considered weird considering what Nowi looks like (even though the truth is that the manakete was old enough to be Robin's ancestor). Ever since then, Robin and Nowi had a fairly interesting relationship, Robin been the cool, calm and collected one in contrast with Nowi's cheerful childishness. Regardless, they were happy with each other, and that's all that matters.

After getting a few minutes rest, Robin joined Nowi in playing. They raced each other, threw rocks at stuff to test their accuracy, and fished in the river near the lake. They managed to catch several fish, but they let every one go, out of kindness.

"This is so fun. Thank you so much Robin, I really like to play with you."

"You're welcome, Nowi. We were very busy lately, so I thought we deserved a bit of a rest."

Nowi began to lay on the grass, sighing contently. Robin sat beside her, and together they gazed at the blue sky above. Nowi began to look at the clouds, trying to make out what their shapes looked like. Robin, chuckling, decided to join her game.

"Oh, oh. Robin, I think that cloud looks like a sword, see the shape?'

"Hmm...I see it more as a pickaxe than a sword, but I see what you're saying. I'm glad you're having so much fun, Nowi."

"Heh heh, thanks, darling. I don't ever want to stop playing with you, Robin. You're always a ton of fun to be around."

They just stayed like that for a while, focusing their eyes at the sky silently. They were resting comfortably, content with simply sky-gazing. Soon their stomachs began to grumble, and they began to eat the sandwiches they had previously packed along with them. Taking a bite, Robin was amazed at how well Nowi made those sandwiches.

"Man these sandwiches are amazing. You did really well at making these sandwiches, Nowi."

"Aww, thanks Robin. All I did was just followed what the recipe and your lessons told me. You're always teaching me new stuff, like throwing rocks and cooking, so I wanted to pay you back. I'm glad you like it, Robin."

Robin smiled and patted Nowi on the head, leading for her to blushed. Her face whenever Robin patted her on the head or kissed her was always so adorable to Robin.

After finishing their sandwiches, Nowi decided to play in the field more, and Robin decided to take a nap. These last few days were very tiring on Robin, constantly planning battles and the increasing duties of being the Shepherd's tactician, so he decided that he needed some rest. Nowi, understanding that Robin does not have the stamina that manaketes have, allowed him to take a nap, as she will wake him up later.

Robin slept quiet comfortably, no nightmares in sight. He dreamed that he was at home in Ylisstol, Nowi quietly at her side. It was a sweet dream, one he hoped to experience it, in reality as well as in imagination.

When Robin woke up, the sky was a bright orange. The sun was almost completely set. Robin yawned before and looking around for Nowi, before realizing that she was asleep on top of him, snoozing comfortably.

Robin can't help but smile at the sight of his wife sleeping. Gently brushing through her hair, he decided not to wake her up just yet. He wanted to enjoy this feeling one more time before they have to return, to duties, to work, to war.

After a while, Robin finally decided to wake her up. It was late, and the Shepherds are probably wondering where they were. Gently prodding her head, Robin calmly tried to wake her up.

"Nowi,Nooowi, it's time to wake up."

Nowi slowly woke up, and smiled at the sight of her dear husband.

"Aww, I wanted to sleep more. Oh...sorry for sleeping, I was supposed to wake you up. But I got tired and you're body is so comfortable."

Robin laughed, pecking Nowi on the lips.

"It's alright, I don't mind. The Shepherds are probably worried about us, so let's go home."

Nodding, Nowi and Robin got up and headed towards the encampment. Still groggy and half-awake, Nowi tightly held Robin's hand. As they were walking back, they saw a streak of light across the sky.

"Oh, look a shooting star, Nowi. They say if you see one, one of your wishes will come true. What would you wish for, Nowi?"

Nowi simply shook her head.

"I already got you, I don't need anything else. You're all I need, Robin. You're the perfect playmate and husband. I know I seem childish, but even I know that I love you."

Robin smiled and brushed her head.

"I wouldn't wish for anything else either, Nowi. I love you too, more than anything."

They both laughed as they continued to walk back, admiring the starry sky.

 **Man that chapter was hard to write. I didn't think I do that amazing of a job with it, regardless I hope you at least liked reading it. -ArcanaHermit**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Maribelle

**Chapter 17. Considering that she's one of the earlier characters you get, I'm surprised that it took so long to write about her. Regardless, due to her rather…unique personality compared to the others, she should be easy to write. Hope you enjoy- ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 17: Nobility (Robin x Maribelle)**

"Dear, would you mind making some tea for me please?"

The instant those words were said, Robin immediately went over to the kettle and began making preparations for tea. Robin put the water in the kettle and immediately placed it on the stove, turning it on and returning to the table, bringing with him cups, spoons, sugar and of course, teabags. His wife Maribelle smiled at his diligence.

"Thank you, Robin. Your posture is still a bit too loose, but you should be presentable in front of other nobles. When this war is over, expect several dukes and barons to come pay us a visit."

Robin began placing the tea implements on the table, making sure that it was positioned as precisely as possible to satisfy her. Once he was done, he bowed in front of Maribelle. Not exactly what she taught him, but something he thought he should do.

"I hope you find all of this to be to your satisfaction, milady."

Maribelle frowned slightly, obviously displeased with something. Robin thought he placed it all perfectly, but perhaps he missed something.

"First of all, you're my husband, not my butler. "Dear" or "Maribelle" will suffice, not "Milady". Second of all, you don't need to bow like that. I'll not let it be said that I treat my husband as something like a tool."

"S-sorry. I just thought to impress you by trying to be extra formal"

"I appreciate the thought, my dear, but leave the lessons on formality to me. Your job is merely to listen and follow my instructions. Speaking of instructions, the tea is ready, love."

Just hearing that the kettle was making a screeching noise, Robin immediately turned off the stove, and proceeded to pour the boiling water in the cups. Maribelle, doing her part, took the teabags and began to dip it in the cups, the water's color turning from clear to brown. Robin instinctively took two cubes of sugar and put it in Maribelle's cup, just the way she likes it.

Taking a seat across each other, the couple began having tea together, a beverage that Robin has been drinking with increasing frequency ever since he married Maribelle. There were a lot of things that changed about him ever since his marriage to her: he began dressing more formally outside of battle, he began speaking much more formally to others, which received mixed reactions from the rest of the Shepherds (Joy from Frederick, horror from Gaius, and plain confusion from the others, especially Chrom), and he even seemed to be walking differently. While all these changes were…different, to say the least, he didn't seemed to mind. It didn't trouble him or the Shepherds personally, and whatever made Maribelle happy was fine with him.

As they continued to have their tea, they began making small talk: the weather, some previous battle or other, and the many future events that Maribelle was sure to bring Robin to once the war is over. Maribelle had assured her husband that she didn't intend to bring him to EVERY formal event in Ylisse, just enough so that he would gain some repute among the other nobles, so that he would have enough "presence" to silence any questions regarding his marriage to Maribelle.

Robin personally didn't see the point of it. What does it matter to them what anyone else thought of their marriage. They love each other, shouldn't that be enough? But he supposed that he wasn't looking at things from a noble's point of view, and if it would put Maribelle's mind at ease, he wouldn't mind attending a few formal events.

Maribelle finished her tea and stood up, reaching a hand to Robin.

"It's time we practice your dancing technique. You're taking the lead for this waltz today."

This was the one lesson where Robin looked forward to most. Dancing with Maribelle always seemed to give him an odd sense of joy. Despite that, he felt a bit anxious. It has been a week since Maribelle let him take the lead, and that ended with him stepping on her feet countless times.

Holding her hand, they moved towards the center of the room. With Maribelle awaiting his lead, Robin put his other hand on her waist, and began the dance. They moved around and around the room, Robin nervously watching his feet, trying his best not to step on his wife's feet.

"You're much too tense, dear. Loosen up; I trust that you won't step on my feet."

Robin looked up and saw that Maribelle was smiling at him, her eyes completely fixed on Robin's face.

Filled with a sudden sense of confidence, Robin decided to quicken the pace of the dance, moving and stepping faster. Maribelle noticed her husband's sudden increase in speed and matched his move with hers as well. Together, the couple continued the dance, never taking their eyes off each other. It was only after awhile before they realized that they were long past the point where the dance should have ended, and returned to the table to pour more tea, tired but happy.

"Well, that was certainly…unexpected of you. But I'm happy with the result nonetheless."

"Yeah, I didn't know what possessed me to do that. I suppose I just wanted to impress you, I guess."

"Well, consider me impress. With that dance, I'm sure you'll gain a lot of attention at the balls."

Robin continued to drink his tea, pondering whether to ask her the question that's on his mind. He decided that it's worth knowing.

"Hey Maribelle, if I was…less noble, would you still have put up with me?"

Maribelle stopped drinking her tea, and began to give Robin a questioning look.

"Explain yourself, please. Your question is too vague."

"Um, well…if I couldn't dance, or talk like a noble, or even posture myself like one, even if you tried to teach me. If I couldn't do all those things, would you still have married me?"

Maribelle put down her cup, an annoyed look on her face. Robin was prepared for the worst she has to offer.

"Listen very closely, Robin. I'm only going to say this once. I've been training you for the world of nobility, but that's because it would make your marriage to me less troublesome and more comfortable for you. Believe me; you would not enjoy the endless prattling of nobles. As for your question, others would tell you that a man's nobility is determined by his wealth or lands, but I choose not to judge nobility by those standards. To me, true nobility is determined by deeds and character. And those qualities, my dear, are something you have in abundance."

Robin looked at her in shock. He was fully expecting an angry speech about nobility or position, but he definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Now, I hope that put an end to your question, love. I definitely hope you have no more like that."

Smiling, Robin moved behind Maribelle, and wrapped his arms around her neck, smiling.

"No, I don't. Thank you, Maribelle. I love you"

Maribelle blushed, but was feeling too happy to force a scowl

"You're lucky this isn't a public place, or I would have been very cross with you….But yes, I love you too, my love. Now let me go"

Robin let her go, which lead her to stand up and look Robin in the eye. Robin was nervous at what she was about to do, but she pulled him close and kissed him deeply on the lips. After letting go, they both noticed that both of their faces are flushed. Maribelle simply smiled smugly.

"There, I've returned the favor. Now let us finish our tea. The day is still young, and I have much to teach you."

 **And that's chapter 17. The ending was a bit hard to write but otherwise this is pretty good, if I do say so myself. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading. –ArcanaHermit**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Anna

**It's time for the last Robin Sexual character, and definitely my favorite out of all of them. Regardless, this probably won't be as easy as the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 18: Gold (Robin x Anna)**

"Ah, that will be 50 gold pieces. Thank you for your patronage."

Robin was currently at a counter, dealing with customers wanting to buy whatever the store has on sale: swords, books, potions and other commodities. Meanwhile, his wife Anna, ever the shrewd merchant, was currently running about her store, trying to entice potential customers into buying. The sheer influx of customers today made the job very stressful for Robin, but he insisted that he wanted to help Anna out on her newly opened shop, and so continued doing his part diligently.

Anna, noticing that her husband was looking a bit pale, took some time in between convincing customers to check up on him. She may care about money, but she also cared about Robin, perhaps even more than money.

"You alright there, baby? You seem a bit stressed out by all this."

"I'm fine; this job is definitely a bit tougher than I expected though."

"Well, that's what you get when you decided to marry Ylisse's greatest merchant. You want a break? I can take over the counter if you'd like."

Robin, still focusing on the customers, simply shook his head.

"No, I'm alright. If it helps you, I can deal with it. It's the least I can do after all those dinners you've paid for me. Speaking of which, some new customers just arrived, you should go work your magic on them."

Smiling gleefully, Anna gave him a short kiss on the cheek.

"You know me so well, Robin. Try not to faint, ok? I got a special reward to give you when we go home. Good luck, Robin."

And with that, the shop continued its business throughout the rest of the day, never losing its bustling pace. Robin managed to get through the entire day without messing up or stressing out. It was only until the end of the day, when all the customers were leaving and the store was closing, did Robin finally gave in, letting out a loud sigh.

Anna just finished with calculating the profits for today and the amount of stock left. Noticing his sigh from the backroom, she sneakily approached him from behind and gave him a surprising hug.

"Tired, Robin?"

Robin, happy at his wife's embrace, placed his hands over hers

"Yeah, I never thought something as simple as shop keeping would be so stressful. I can't imagine how you are able to do this every day."

"Determination, darling, determination. Anyways, you've done an amazing job. When we get home, I'll reward you with a massage, free of charge."

After closing the store, the couple followed Anna's directions and found themselves in a fancy restaurant. Apparently Anna heard there was a couple's discount, which would explain the large number of tables being occupied by pairs of a guy and girl. After ordering their meal, the couple simply smiled at each other.

"Man, even with the discount, this meal is going to be pretty expensive. You sure you want to eat here, Anna?"

"You make it sound like I do nothing but horde gold. True, I'm a bit stingy, but money is meant to be spent, and it's not like this is making a big dent in my finances. And besides, you've always been a great husband to me; it's only fair if I give you something in return."

Robin blushed and kissed Anna on the lips.

"Well, I'll continue to be a great husband to you then, it's only fair since you're such a great wife."

Anna simply giggled at that statement, blushing as well.

They continued making small talk until their food was served to them. After such a long and tiring day, the smell of such delicious food made them lose any semblance of grace they had at that moment, as they began wolfing down the food like they've been starved for a week. Once they were done with their food, they began walking home, admiring the sunset on the way.

Once they were home, Anna immediately kissed Robin lightly on the lips, and held his hand with hers.

"I got something to show you, darling. Come with me"

Robin laughed lightly as he allowed himself to be dragged by his wife, stopping in front of a large oak door. Robin recalled that Anna forbade him to enter until the proper time; he supposed that the time was now.

"Well, here's your present from the bottom of my heart, dear. Why don't you go and open it?"

Opening the door, Robin was taken aback at the sight that he saw. It was a beautiful looking room with crimson colored walls and a marble floor, and an ornate chandelier on the ceiling. One half of the room was nothing but bookshelves, filled with books of all shapes and sizes, a stepladder, a comfy looking chair and a table with paper and quill. The other half was filled with portraits, swords, armors, and a table with all sorts of wine and other bevarages, with a fur couch placed in the center facing a fireplace. Looking back at Anna, he realized that she was giving him a cheerful look.

"Heheh, like it? You should check out the books."

Robin slowly walked towards the bookshelves, still in awe at what he is seeing. Picking up a book at random, he saw that it was a well known book on mountain tactics. Looking at another, he was surprised to see that it was called "Tactics of the Tellius Wars", an incredibly rare book detailing a past war.

"Are these all books on tactics?"

Anna shook her head, still smiling gleefully.

"Not all, some of these books are actually on finances. I intend to use this room together with you as well, darling. Most of them ARE strategy books though, and some of those are very rare as well. I had to haggle with some of my sisters for quite a few of them, which wasn't easy, let me tell you. Still, judging by the look on your face, I'd say I did a pretty good job impressing you."

Robin was suddenly hugging Anna, his arms tightly wrapped around her. Anna couldn't help but return the hug.

"Awww. I'm glad I can impress you this much, baby."

"Anna…thank you. This must have cost you a fortune."

"Well…it wasn't exactly cheap, that's for sure. But it was no big deal. Seeing your face light up like that, every time you comforted me after a bad sale, or kissed me when I was feeling great, you can't put a price on that. I'd happily spend gold if it meant making US happy."

Robin looked Anna in the eyes, full of joy, and kissed her. When they pulled away from each other, they were blushing and giggling.

"Well, this was definitely a nice day. But I think I know how to make it a better."

"Oh? What would that be, Robin?"

"I recall you saying something about a free of charge massage, and maybe afterwards we can read a book together."

Anna simply nodded her head and dragged her husband to the fur couch

"You got it, dear"

 **Man that was hard. I actually really like Anna as a character, but her whimsical nature is so hard to write. Regardless I hope you enjoy reading this, only a few chapters left before this series draws to a close- ArcanaHermit**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Lucina

**Chapter 19, and boy is this the hardest chapter I had to write. Something about this character always struck me as….I don't know really, but I really had a tough time coming up to her chapter. Regardless I hope you enjoy- ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 19: Guilt (Robin x Lucina)**

Robin was sitting on a couch in his home, book in one hand and a glass of juice in another. It was a perfect day for Robin: it was sunny out, the temperature was great, and there was not a lot of work to be done, leaving Robin plenty of time to finish off a book or two.

In the middle of reading, he spotted on the corner of his eye a shadowy figure, watching him while trying to remain hidden. Robin didn't even need to look at the figure to guess who he…or rather she is. Only two people are usually allowed to enter his private quarters, him and…

"I see you, Lucina. You can come out now"

Lucina quietly came out and approached Robin. Robin teased his wife with a smile, but she merely looked to the side, blushing.

"Why don't you sit next to me? I can't guarantee that this book will be all that entertaining for you, but I shall try my best to keep you from being bored"

"Um, that's ok. Have you eaten lunch yet, Robin?"

Robin shook his head, eyes still focused the book.

"Shall I make something for you? I think there's enough food in the kitchen"

That was odd. Lucina usually doesn't offer to do the cooking, on account of her culinary skills being...questionable, at best. Still, if she was offering to do something for him, it wouldn't be right for him to refuse.

"That would be nice, I'm feeling a bit hungry right about now. Shall I help you out?"

As he began to put down the book on the table, Lucina quickly shook her head.

"N-no that's quite alright. Let me make this one, you don't need to help me."

Respecting her wishes, Robin nodded her head. However, before she left for the kitchen, Robin quickly stood up, grabbed her arm, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Lucina."

However, what he did had the opposite effect of what he intended. Instead of showing her usual, radiant smile, she simply looked down and frowned, before leaving for the kitchen.

Robin sighed and sat back down on the couch, too flustered to read his book further. This wasn't the first time that Lucina acted so strangely. Ever since…"that" incident, she has been acting meeker and meeker around Robin, sometimes avoiding him altogether. While he was willing to let it run its course in due time, he had just about enough of it and figured now would be the time to confront her about it.

After a while, Robin checked on Lucina to see how she was faring. As expected of someone who usually didn't do the cooking around her, she was struggling with trying to make multiple dishes at once.

While he should either be laughing or angry at the sight of it, but he can't help but smile at the flustered look on Lucina's face. She didn't even notice him until he went to her aid.

"R-robin, I'm fine. I can handle this."

Robin simply ignored her pleas and continued helping her, much to her embarrassment. After a while, they finally managed to get through the chaos and serve a delicious meal of rabbit stew.

As they were eating, Robin couldn't help but notice Lucina looking down as they ate. Robin prepared himself for the talk that was about to follow.

"Lucina, are you ok?"

Lucina immediately looked up at Robin, and smiled weakly

"Yeah, I'm fine, Robin."

Robin wasn't fooled by the facade she was projecting.

"Lucina, you've been acting strange around me. I need to know what's going on. Is it because of what happened when you found out I was the one who betrayed Chrom?"

Lucina immediately looked down, all but confirming Robin's suspicions. His memories immediately shifted to that day.

It was after their escape from Plegia, with the revelation that that Robin was under the control of Validar the entire time, and that it was Robin who killed Chrom in the future that Lucina grew up in. With that fact known to her, Lucina tried to kill him, but couldn't bring herself to kill the man she loved.

Robin could scarcely remember what happened the night after that incident, save for comforting his crying wife, who still felt guilty over trying to murder him. Robin assured her that he did not blame her and that it was no fault of hers, but apparently the guilt still weighs heavily on her.

"I-i…tried to kill you. I know you've forgiven me but I just can't…bring myself to look you in the eyes. How could you be happy with wife that tried to kill you in cold blood?"

Robin simply sighed and went behind Lucina, wrapping his arms around her. He was calm, knowing that gentle words will solve this.

"Would you kill me now?"

Lucina was flustered at that question.

"W-what? I would never."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I know the world you live in is grim beyond my imagination, and you'd do anything to prevent it from happening. Killing me would be an easy way to prevent it, yet you didn't. So why didn't you?"

Lucina immediately stood up, and faced Robin, eyes burning with determination.

"Because I love you, Robin."

Robin smiled and patted her on the head.

"And there's your answer. You love me, and I love you. Isn't that enough to get over your guilt?"

Robin kissed her on the lips, a kiss that she returned in earnest. It's been a while since they've kissed like this. They stayed there for a while before finally parting their lips, blushing.

"Robin…"

Robin smiled. It was clear that her doubts and guilt was fading away.

Lucina knelt down, a knee on the ground.

"Robin, no matter what happens, no matter what may come, I swear to protect you. Even if I should risk my life a hundred times, I swear I won't rest till we won, and that we live to see a better future."

Robin helped Lucina up, still smiling.

"I swear the same, Lucina. I won't rest until we see a brighter future…together. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucina was now smiling the same radiant smile that Robin loved so much. It brought him great joy that she regained the confidence she had.

"Our food is getting cold, shall we?"

Lucina nodded, and they sat back down and continued their meal, both their minds finally at peace. Robin was sure that there would be more trials ahead, but with Lucina at his side, he was sure that they would prevail.

 **Man, trying to write for Lucina might just be the hardest chapter in the whole series. Regardless I hope I did a good job in writing her, and if not I'm sorry for all of the Lucina fans I pissed off. Only 3 chapters to go, including the epilogue. Stay tuned- ArcanaHermit**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Panne

**20** **th** **Chapter. Woooo. Bring out the party hats and blow the party favors. Ahem, anyways time to write about the only non-human non-manakete character on here. This ought to be interesting. Hope you enjoy -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 20: Warren (Robin x Panne)**

"Well, this is it Panne, this is what I've been hiding from you."

Robin was standing nervously in front of the wooden door. Beside him is his wife Panne, looking curiously at him. Robin had intended to act calm in order not to draw suspicion from her, but taguel senses never lie, and she was able to sniff (or rather hear) out the fact that he was hiding something.

At that point, Robin gave up any attempts of hiding anything from her, and told her that he had a surprise present that he made for her. After dragging her to the far outskirts of Ylisstol, they finally stopped in front of a lone house, just on the edge of the forest.

Panne simply looked at the lone house with ambivalence, or at least what Robin thought was ambivalence. It was sometimes hard to tell if she was showing her emotions subtly, or if she was showing no emotion at all.

"I do not understand, why would you hide a house from me?"

Robin simply opened the door and show Panne what he'd been hiding from her. Panne was shocked after looking at what's inside the house.

"Robin, this is…."

The sight of the house was very rustic, nothing like the houses the Shepherds would inhabit when they rested at a town or even a village. The floor was made from simple wooden tiles; the walls weren't decorated with any ornaments, save for a coat of bright grassy green paint. Even the furniture was simple and basic, with only a wooden table and chairs on the center, some kitchen utensils, and a simple fireplace in the side of the wall.

"You always talked about your old warren, and how you missed your living there. This isn't exactly a taguel's warren, but I tried my best to recreate that natural feel."

Before Panne could enter the house, Robin quickly dragged her to the back of the house. There she saw a decent sized garden, with all sorts of fully grown vegetables: turnips, radishes, potatoes and of course, carrots. To the left of the garden was another fireplace, with an empty pot already set on top of its flames, with two cut logs put on either side of it.

"I thought we could cook our meals here sometime, if you'd like. You always talked about how you used to eat food while looking up at the stars."

Panne looked at Robin, his face showing a confident smile.

"Robin, is that why you would disappear from time to time unexpectedly? Did you do all this yourself?"

"Well, not all by myself, I had some of the Shepherds help out with some of the heavy lifting, and I haven't put on the finishing touches yet. But yeah, this can be our home whenever we decide to stop by in Ylisstol. I know you aren't completely comfortable with how we humans live, and that you miss your home deeply, so I thought it'd be nice to surprise you with something that's very similar to your home."

Panne couldn't help but smile at how touching all of this is. Quickly pulling Robin in an embrace, she buried her head in his chest, tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

"Robin, I'm so…touched. To think you'd go through all this trouble to make this feel like my warren, I've not got the words to say to express my gratitude."

Robin just simply brushed her head, his fingers effortlessly moving through her smooth hair.

"It's no big deal. It's not like I'm new to living out like this, I pretty much live in the Shepherds camp. And besides, if this all made you happy, then the time and effort I spent into this house wasn't wasted at all."

After finally entering the house, Robin and Panne sat by the fireplace. After a bit of effort from Robin, he finally managed to start it. The pair simply put their hands to the fire, enjoying its simple warmth. After a while, their stomachs began rumbling, so they decided to go outside and make some stew with the vegetables in Robin's garden, as well as some pigs that Robin hunted down a few days ago and preserved.

As the sun began to set, the pair happily ate stew together, watching the orange sky above. It wasn't one of Robin's best meals, but it was serviceable, and Panne seemed to enjoy it. As they finished eating, they began talking of other things: Some news about this Shepherd, rumors of Risen being spotted, and other such stuff.

Soon after, the sun was completely out of view, and the sky was littered with shining stars. Panne was staring at them, admiring the natural beauty of the night sky. Robin, on the other hand, was admiring Panne's natural beauty. The moonlight, coupled with their natural surroundings, just seemed to make her look….enchanting, if Robin could describe it.

"Robin, you're staring at me?"

Those words broke him out his reverie, and he suddenly noticed that his wife was no longer looking at the sky, but at him. Blushing, Robin immediately looked upwards, leading to a soft chuckle from Panne.

"Thank you, Robin, for all of this."

"You're welcome; I hope this makes you miss your home less."

Panne shook her head.

"It's true, I've missed my old warren, and this has done much to relieve that. But I never did miss my home; I've been with it all along."

Robin looked at her, a slight confusion on his face. Panne simply chuckled again at pointed a finger at him.

"It's you, Robin. Ever since we've been married, I've always considered you as my home. No matter where I ended up, no matter what strange places I went, as long as you were there, I was home."

Robin's face was even more blushed. He started lying on her lap, her hand brushing through his hair.

"T-thanks, you're my home too. No matter where we go in the future, as long as we're together, we'll be home. I love you, Panne."

"And I love you, Robin"

They stayed like that, silently enjoying the stars above. Just as Panne was about to leave, she noticed that Robin was already fast asleep. Smiling, Panne simply transformed into her beast form and wrapped herself around Robin. And they stayed there, sleeping under the watchful eye of the night sky, one single thought crossing their mind.

 _I'm home._

 **And that's chapter 20. Only 2 more chapters to go (Unless I miscalculated again) I hope you enjoy reading this little taguel chapter. Our story is about to reach its end. –ArcanaHermit**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Tharja

**Chapter 21, time for everyone's favorite stalker. This ought to be one of the more interesting chapters we have here. Anyways, here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter if you are a Tharja fan. -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 21: Curse (Robin x Tharja)**

"Alright, preparations are almost complete. I'm just going do some final adjustments. Just stand still and this won't kill you...probably"

Robin was standing in the center what looked like a ritual circle drawn in chalk, a sweat coming down on his forehead. Meanwhile, his wife Tharja was calmly inspecting every inch of the circle, making sure that nothing was out of place. When practicing the dark arts, even something simple as an imperfectly drawn circle could spell death for the people involved, or so she said.

One month into their marriage, Tharja casually requested Robin to be her personal "lab assistant", testing out hexes here and there. Robin was hesitant at first, but after much bribing and threatening from her, he agreed.

It was a weird experience, to say the least. The hexes that she would cast on him ranged from weird (who would need an "Eternal Drunkenness" hex?) to nightmare inducing (including an actual "Nightmare Inducing" hex) to oddly mundane (who would have thought there'd be such a thing as a "Kiss Improvement Hex"). Occasionally Tharja would reward his help with something (usually an affectionate gesture, sometimes a hex helpful to him in some way), but often times Robin finds himself worrying what kind of effect her next spell would cause. You can never tell with that ever-creepy smile.

Tharja stopped moving, apparently pleased with how smoothly the preparations went. Slowly, she began speaking ancient words in a husky voice. Robin knew that she was beginning her spell, and slowly braced himself for what's about to come.

Like every other time when she was casting a new hex, the room began to emit a low hum, and the magic circle began glowing. Tharja's voice got louder and louder, though Robin knew she wasn't actually raising her voice. Soon the glow began to spread across the entire room, and for a brief second, Robin could see nothing but a bright light.

However, as slow as it was to prepare and begin, the actual casting of the hex was almost an instant. Robin immediately saw the familiar glow fade, until the circle looked like ordinary chalk once again. Tharja stopped humming, and was slightly dizzy. Robin went to her side and put an arm over her, making sure she doesn't trip.

"Urgh…I'm alright, you can let me go now."

Robin did as she commanded, and she immediately sat down in a chair just nearby the ritual circle, and began consuming some biscuits and tea. The sight of her casually eating supper right after casting a potentially mind-crippling hex was always a baffling sight to him.

"You know, I'm still surprised that you decided to make your workplace right next to our kitchen"

Tharja simply chuckled darkly, as she usually does when Robin either said something she thinks is amusing or endearing.

"Heheh, not exactly the most elegant place for a Dark Mage to test her hexes, I know. But it's convenient for me to get something to eat, so I don't really care. Hexing makes one really hungry. Now, curious as to what kind of hex I casted on to you, my dear Robin?"

Robin gulped. He didn't feel any different, but with these hexes, anything goes. A part of him really wants to know. Another part of him advises him that it is best not to. Tharja simply smiled her usual dark smile and handed him a sugar biscuit.

Praying to Naga that this wouldn't permanently scar him, he took a cautious bite.

"I casted a certain hex I found on our little…"excursion" into Plegia. Supposedly, its effects are to make whoever it's been cast on have very sensitive taste buds. Now tell me how you feel, Robin"

"Urgh, this thing is awful"

Robin immediately threw away the biscuit in disgust. It was much too sweet, like pouring a bottle of sugar directly into his mouth. Tharja's face seemed brightened at the sight of Robin's agonized look.

"Perfect, the hex worked better than expected. And the look on your face is priceless; I might even make a hex to force your face to be like that."

Robin was still recoiling from the sensory overload; he was not ready for a hex like that, now more than ever.

"Please…don't, I beg you."

Tharja simply sighed, a usual sign that she's finally willing to show mercy.

"Oh, fine. Here, drink this, it nulls the hex and you'll feel better"

Tharja showed him a bottle of clear liquid. Glad that the suffering was about to end, he reached his hand out to it. However, before he could take it, she immediately drank all of it, and began to chuckle darkly.

"Heh, you're not getting it that easy, my dear Robin. You'll have to kiss me if you want to be cured."

Robin, without hesitation, kissed Tharja full on the lips, much to her surprise. Robin couldn't care less. The hex was making him desperate, and kissing Tharja wasn't exactly an awful thing. As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt the awful sensation leave his mouth. Once they separated, Tharja blushed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sorry for teasing you like that. You sacrificed a lot to fuel my art, dear Robin, and I'm grateful for that. Though I do have to wonder, why do you agree to do so? If you rejected I would have simply found another guinea pig and our marriage would have continued."

Robin held her hand, and couldn't help but smile. Despite her penchant for hexing and being gloomy, Tharja can be really compassionate when it comes down to it. The hexes she makes helped out the army with a number of beneficial reasons, such as improving morale and the effectiveness of the unit, and despite Robin being on the receiving end of many of the less savory effects of her art, she always made sure not to push it too far and to give Robin a hand if need be. He could recall several times when Tharja would quit her hexing temporarily to assist Robin in some form or another, be it sickness or exhaustion.

"Well, first off I don't think the other Shepherds would have liked it if you experimented with your hexes on them. Second of all, you're my wife, and I like spending time with you. True, I'm not fond of most of your curses, but I don't mind suffering them if you're by my side."

Tharja's blush intensified, and much to Robin's surprise, she handed him a necklace she took from her robe. It looked like a plain old necklace with a simple emerald stone, but Robin knew that this had some sort of hex attached to it.

"Put it on. It allows you to hear my innermost thoughts. My thoughts will explain how I feel far better than I could."

Putting on the necklace, Robin didn't sense anything different at first. Suddenly, he was hit with a sudden wave of emotions: happiness, appreciation, and love. It felt like someone was gently caressing him. Then he heard a voice talking in his head. It was Tharja's voice, but much warmer and compassionate.

 _Robin, I want to thank you for always being with me. I know I can be cruel and harsh, but you never minded it and loved me for who I am. You've help me grow kinder…relatively speaking. You've shown me that I do not need to be alone, that despite my art, I can be with people who care for me. I shall always be grateful to you for showing me that. I love you, my sweet Robin. More than my words could ever say._

As soon as the voice dissipated in his head, Tharja turned her head to the side out of embarrassment. Robin found that look of hers cute, and went up to hug her. Her response to his sudden hug was quiet usual for Tharja.

"Feh, you know I can hex you for this doing this. And if you tell anyone about my real thoughts, so help me-"

"I understand, I'll never know a peaceful moment again. Rest assured, your secret is safe with me. And I love you as well, Tharja."

Tharja looked at her husband, and in a rare moment, showed him a warm and gentle smile, no creepiness at all.

"You fool, I could even hex you right now for hugging me like this...but I rather like this, so you're safe. You're lucky that you feel so nice. Now stop hugging me and let's go to bed already, I can't wait to see your helpless, sleeping face...heheh"

 **And done. Wow this was actually pretty easy. Why is Tharja the one I have little problems with? Does that say something about me? Regardless, I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Only a few to go before we cross the other side of the bridge -ArcanaHermit**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Flavia

**Time for the last Robin-Sexual character on here, any boy was she tough to write, even more so than Aversa. Regardless I hope you find my attempt at writing a chapter about her to be decent –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 22: Cold (Robin x Flavia)**

"Achoo"

Robin was lying on a bed, feeling very tired and sore all over his body. He felt as though the cold was sapping him of all of his energy, and closed his eyes, recalling the events that led up to his current situation.

It was a time of relative peace, so to speak. Risen and bandits were being dealt with by Ylissian forces, and Chrom was getting settled into his position as Exalt. Therefore, the Shepherds were given a brief time to rest and relax, especially for those in the army who were married. His wife Flavia, seizing the chance to have him all to herself, invited him to her home country of Ferox to rest until the Shepherds were to be needed again.

However, soon after they arrived in Flavia's home town, the cold weather got to Robin, and he fell sick. He recalled almost falling down into the snow, but Flavia managed to grab a hold of him and carry him all the way to her home, where he was now resting, and he passed out soon after.

"Uhhh"

Robin just awakened, and got up to look around the room, and he noticed that Flavia wasn't here. He supposed that the duties of being the Khan of Ferox required her to be somewhere else. Lying back down on the bed, he began groaning in displeasure. The cold seemed to really get to him, as he never felt worse in his life, not even in the direst of battles.

"Ah, you're awake, Robin"

Robin turned to see Flavia, just entering the room and holding a small wooden bowl. Without a word, she approached him and put the bowl to his lips. Robin drank it all, and found the drink to be oddly warming, like someone was lighting a hearth in his stomach. He could feel some of his energy return to him.

"Ah…thanks Flavia. Sorry that I had to catch a cold just as we were given a chance to go to your homeland."

Flavia simply chuckled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. For a ruler of a kingdom that values physical strength above all else, she can be surprisingly tender. It was those things, her strength and her tenderness that made Robin fell in love with her, among many things.

"Heh, it's alright. You're not used to our winters, so it's excused. If you want to be my husband though, you'll need to toughen up. A Khan accepts no weaklings into her bed."

Robin couldn't help but laugh, though it was followed by a painful croak immediately after. He supposed that he would have to move to Ferox when the war is over. He wasn't sure if he'll ever get used to its harsh weather, but it was a small price to pay to be with Flavia.

"I suppose I'll have to get acclimated to Ferox's weather eventually, though it'll probably take some time. Still, if that's what it takes to be a man worthy of a Khan's hand, then it's a task I'll gladly take up."

Flavia chuckled again and put a hand on Robin's forehead to check on his temperature.

"You fool. You are already worthy of a Khan's hand. You're the tactician that brought us victory after victory, and you're an amazing warrior in the field. You would have made excellent competition if we were competing for Khan."

Flavia went up to the bed and sat down beside Robin, gently stroking his hair. Robin leaned his head on her, her warmth giving him great comfort. Robin began to feel drowsy again, and soon feel fast asleep.

When Robin woke up, he could see orange light coming from the window, indicating sunset. Turning his head, he saw that Flavia was fast asleep, snoring quietly. The look on her face was nothing like what a Khan should look like, but rather the look of a very…cute woman, though Flavia would kill him if he said that to her face.

Robin couldn't help but gently put a hand on her cheek. It felt warm, despite the cold weather. However, as soon as he did, he felt something hit the back of his head, and Flavia immediately woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit you in my sleep again?"

Robin nodded. It was an odd quirk of Flavia's, instinctively hitting someone when they are touching her in her sleep, to which she blames it on "battle reflexes". He could remember many a night when he was suddenly woken up by his wife smacking him on the back of the head unconsciously. It's an annoying habit to be sure, but one he found oddly endearing.

"Yeah, it's alright. You didn't hit me that hard."

Flavia didn't seem to notice the hand on her cheek at first, but when she did; her cheeks began turning a bright red color. He grabbed his hand and pressed it gently against her smooth skin.

"You feel very warm, Flavia."

"When you live in places as cold as these, you'll learn how to be warm despite the weather."

Robin suddenly looked up, as in anticipation of something.

"When I live here, huh? After the war is over and done with, I'll be your tactician, huh?"

"Indeed, you'll help deal with any threats that try to harm Ferox, foreign or domestic. I intend to have a lasting alliance with Ylisse, so rest assured you won't need to fight Chrom."

"Yeah, that's really the only thing I was worried about. Apart from that, everything should go smoothly."

Flavia couldn't help but burst in laughter. Robin looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Um…did I say something funny?"

"Only the part where you said that it'll go smoothly. Robin, if there's one thing you need to know about Ferox, know this: nothing is ever smooth. You'll constantly be hounded by people wanting to challenge you for your title, and you are in no right to refuse them. The food here is tough and tasteless, the ale even more so. There'll be days where you'll sleep in straw beds, no matter how important you are, and days where you won't sleep in a bed at all. Well, still think it'll "go smoothly"?"

Now it was Robin's turn to laugh.

"Ok, perhaps "smooth" was the wrong word to put it. What I meant to say was with you at my side, nothing will be too tough for me to handle. Nothing is stopping me from being with you, cold or challengers or whatever else be damned."

Flavia was surprised at the sudden burst of confidence coming from the sick and tired Robin, but she was proud nonetheless.

"Hah, bold words. I'll make a Feroxi out of you yet, love."

They stayed like that, Flavia talking about how life in Ferox is going to be, and Robin listening intently. If there's one thing that's going through Robin's mind, it was eagerness to end the war once and for all.

That way, he can come home to the one person that is sure to keep him warm through the harsh winters.

 **And done. Whew, that was a bit tough, but I managed to pull through. Only one girl remaining and it's ironically the first girl you get in Awakening. Until next time, loyal viewers. –ArcanaHermit**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Lissa

**This is it. The final chapter with the first girl you get in Awakening. I swear I didn't do this on purpose. She's actually one of my favorite girls in that game. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading this final chapter (epilogue excluded) of my little fic –ArcanaHermit.**

 **Chapter 23: Prank (Robin x Lissa)**

Robin was comfortably reading a book in his private study when Lissa suddenly approached him and gave him a hug from behind. Robin, surprised but pleased, ruffled Lissa's hair, as he usually does when she does something cute.

"Heheh, why are you here, Lissa? Surely you aren't planning on reading a book are you?

Lissa pouted, just another one the things Robin found adorable about her. They seem to have a relationship based around playfully teasing one another, including physical pranks. To both of them, nothing could be more endearing than seeing the face of each other after being teased, or whenever Robin made the "rubbery thing with his face", as Lissa likes to call it.

"You meanie, I read lots of books. Anyways, I need to tell you something, Robin."

"Hmm, what is it?"

Lissa began twiddling her fingers, an indication to Robin that she is nervous. Apparently Lissa didn't really want to tell him whatever it is she wanted to say. Maybe she broke another plate or something, regardless Robin suspected it wasn't anything particularly bad.

"Lissa, it's alright, you can tell me anything. I won't be mad."

"Well…um…you know how we're married, right?"

"Yes, the fact that I wake up next to your beautiful, sleeping face reminds me every day. "

Instead of responding to that comment, like she usually does, she continued with what she was about to say. Robin was surprised; it wasn't like her to be so intent on telling him something.

"Well, as you know, I'm a princess of Ylisse, so that makes you a prince, by technical standards. You'll have to attend court once the war is done and we go back home."

Robin was taken aback by the sudden news. He knew that Lissa was a princess of Ylisse, being Chrom's brother and all, but he didn't think he'd be counted as a Prince once he married her.

Furthermore, the thought of attending court was something Robin would really hope to avoid, as he'd attended one a while back along with Chrom, and both of them agreed it was most boring experience either of them had ever known. The thought of regularly attending that dreadful affair did not sit well with Robin.

"A-are you sure about this, Lissa? Where did you hear it from?"

"Um...I think I heard it from Chrom"

Now that last comment struck Robin as odd. It wasn't like Chrom to hide things like this from him.

It was then that he saw something in Lissa's eyes. Was it…enjoyment? Why would his wife find enjoyment in this unless…

"Lissa, is this a prank?"

Lissa was immediately flustered, and waved her hands in denial.

"N-no, it's not. I'm serious, you'll have to attend court, otherwise the guards will…uh…uh…forcefully drag you in. Yeah, they'll force you to go there."

That last statement, followed by the nervousness of her response all but confirmed to Robin that this was a prank. Robin couldn't help but inwardly breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't have to attend any sort of court. Still, he didn't want to tell Lissa that he found her out just yet.

It was time to enact vengeance. He coyly turned his head to avoid her seeing his devious smile.

"Oh really, that's such a shame. I guess we can't be together then after all. I love you, but court seems so boring, I can't imagine attending it so many times in my life."

Even without looking at her, he could tell she was getting even more flustered by the little noises she was making. Robin's smile widened. One day she will get revenge for this, and it'll be humiliating and well-deserved, but for now Robin just wanted to bask in this golden opportunity.

"Wait…you're serious? You're not gonna marry me because you don't want to go to court?"

Robin simply shrugged.

"What can I say? Court is really boring; I really don't want to be forced to go there. So as much as I want to be with you, I'm afrai-"

"I was lying! I was lying about all of it to scare you!"

There's the response Robin was looking for, and he burst out laughing. He even laughed so hard that he accidentally fell down on the floor. Lissa looked at him, confused and annoyed.

"W-why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"Hahaha...Because I…haha…knew this was a prank all along, and I decided to answer it with a prank of my own."

Lissa, annoyed that she had been had, proceed to lightly slam her hands against Robin's chest. Robin, who is still laughing, proceeded to grab on to her hands and pull her down, making her land on his chest.

Soon after, the laughter and the anger subsided, and they stayed on the floor, now embracing each other tightly. Although they like to tease and prank each other to no end, they knew it was out of love for each other. Lissa comfortably buried her head on his chest, and he began playfully stroking her hair.

"Hey Robin, no more pranks about pretending to not marry me, alright? I know I don't show it much…but I'm proud of it, of us together, and I'm…really sensitive to those sorts of things."

Robin did admit that pretending to annul the marriage was going slightly too far. Robin kissed her on the forehead.

"Sure thing, just don't go too far when you're getting your revenge, please?"

Lissa giggled and simply snuggled closer to Robin, trying to use his long robes as a makeshift blanket.

"Sure, but you better keep your eye out, I'm not going to let this little moment make me forget what you did."

"Heh, I'm sure whatever you plan to release on me will be entirely justified…Hey, it's getting late. Why don't we go to the bedroom and sleep?"

Lissa replied with a dissatisfied groan.

"Noooo, I don't want too. I'm just starting to get really comfortable here. Can't we just stay here for a while?"

Robin was just about to object, but he had to admit he didn't really want to move either. Whispering a quiet "alright" he began to close his eyes, and felt her nuzzling his neck.

"Hey, Robin"

"Yes?"

"Would you really not have married me if it meant you had to go to court every day?"

Robin was not surprised at the question; he let out a contented sigh before responding.

"Please, I wouldn't do anything like that, especially to you. It would have been boring, to be sure, but that would just make coming home to you, with your pranks and your spirit and your laughter, all the more sweet to me. No matter what, I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

Robin felt her lips touching his in soft and gentle kisses, and let out a wide smile. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that she was smiling as well.

"Thanks for saying that, Robin. I know we say it a lot, but I want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Lissa, no matter what."

As time went on, sleep would soon claim both of them, still smiling. Robin knew that sleeping on the floor like this would make him groan in the morning, but he didn't care. He knew that waking up to his wife's precious little smile and her soothing voice saying "good morning" would make the sores feel trivial.

 **And that's all the Awakening girls. I gotta say, this has been quite the experience. I can't believe how diligent I was working at this, given how lazy I am. Regardless I thank each and every one of you who saw me through to the end. There's still the epilogue to go, and I intend to give a shout out to all my followers for being such awesome people. Until then -ArcanaHermit**


	24. Epilogue

**Well...this is it, the end of the story. It has truly been an enjoyable ride, and I can't thank you guys who have been reading this enough. I don't know what I'll do after this, but if I managed to entertain you, I shall consider this whole thing a success.**

 **Epilogue: Precious Moments**

"W-where am I?"

Robin was floating in what seemed to be an dark void. No matter where he turned, he could see nothing but black. He began to recall what he just done before waking up here, the ultimate sacrifice in order to ensure safety for the rest of the world.

"Right, I remember killing Grima, then fading away. I guess this is where you go where you die."

He suddenly looked to his hands, and couldn't help but notice the ring on his finger. Odd, that it would be with him after he was gone. The sight of that ring immediately brought thoughts of his beloved wife to his mind, who surely was grieving because of him.

"Sorry. I would love nothing more than to stay with you, but I couldn't. I couldn't let Grima return and harm those in the future. I h-hope you understand why I sacrificed myself, and hope that you don't think I was being unfair to you. I love you, and always will."

Even as he said that, tears ran down his cheek. He couldn't contain the thought of not seeing her anymore and burst out crying. He didn't care how loud he was weeping. It was a black void, and no one was there to hear him.

 _Come on, please don't cry Robin. I still love you, no matter what._

That was what she would have said for sure. Still, even with the knowledge that she would love him till the end of time, it brought him little comfort. The fact that they would be separated for what would seem like eternity made his chest ache.

"I-i know you'll still love me, and I truly appreciate that. Still, I don't want to...I don't want to be parted from you. I wanted to spend many more years with you, to see us grow old together."

The tears eventually stopped flowing, and his eyes were red. He tried to recompose himself. Stranded and with nothing to do, he began a desperate prayer, an impossible wish to anyone who could hear.

"Please, to anyone that may hear. I want to see her again. I don't care how, or why, but I want to see her again."

Soon, there was a small light that appeared in front of Robin. It was faint and warm, and Robin began to reach out to it. The light began to grow, and soon Robin was covered in its radiance, its warmth touching Robin's heart.

 _Do you wish for a second chance?_

Robin suddenly heard a voice in his head. It was a gentle voice, kind and benevolent. It reminded Robin of a mother comforting a crying child. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at being compared to a crying child.

"Who are you?"

 _It is I, the goddess Naga. I normally don't intervene in the lost of a single life, but the importance of what you did could not be emphasized enough. You sacrificed everything: your friends, your life, even the chance to be with the one you love, in order to destroy that fell dragon for good._

"Yeah...well, I couldn't risk anyone in the future losing because of me. It may have been painful, to myself as well as others...but it was a sacrifice I had to make."

He really couldn't explain why, but somehow he knew that the goddess was smiling.

 _And it is that willingness to sacrifice your happiness that is so commendable about you. But I'm not here simply to commend you. I'm here to offer you a second chance, a second chance to live in the world, free of the chains of fate._

Robin's heart skipped a bit. A second chance. A second chance her. He wanted that more than anything.

But as with most things, there was a price to it. Sensing that thought, she could feel Naga smile again.

 _I understand your suspicions, but rest assured, you have already paid the ultimate price to save the world. This second chance comes at no cost, for you have deserved it. Now, I feel as though I don't need to ask this, but formalities are formalities. Do you wish for a second chance?_

Robin was suddenly thought of those memories. Memories of him together with her, doing things that would seem so trivial to normal eyes, but was so important to the both of them. It was those small moments that made them understand and love each other more. He placed those precious memories deep within his heart, and hoped to create more of them in the years to come.

"Yeah, I want a second chance. I want to see Ylisse again, to see Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds. I want to see how great the future will be. But more than anything, I want to be with her, now and forever."

 _Very well, may the years you have be filled with joy and happiness._

Robin had no doubt that was the future for the both of them, so long as they were together. The light grew more intense, and was so blinding that he had to close his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I..uh...wha?"

Robin opened his eyes and felt as if he was being awoken from a long dream. He noticed immediately that he wasn't in the black void but in a green grassy field. He checked his entire body to make sure he was actually in reality, and when he did, he noticed the Mark of Grima was missing from him.

He got up and immediately smiled, feeling a sense of nostalgia. This was the field where his journey began, where Robin first met Chrom and the battle to defy his destiny began. Fitting that his second chance would start here.

Still, now wasn't the time to be nostalgic. Robin immediately ran towards the nearest town, remembering it by heart. He didn't intend to stop moving until he managed to find the one person he wanted to see more than anyone, to embrace her and tell her how sorry he was.

 _Just wait a little while, my love. I'm coming. Coming home to you_

 **And that's the end of Precious Moments. Now time for a shoutout to all my followers. Thank you: AnimeRush,AnnoyingPOWmarine,Azubi,Ben2867,BlueLaternZed,Bobificatus, DrMcJiggleNuggets,Emilioger741,Frostcloud,Frozin Joker, Grank,Greyjedi449t,Hellion Prime,Hypernovi,Inksy,Jimmylamtk,L2X,L7urel, M18Hellcat,Madpepper,Milkoe777,Natzo,NerdLord2nd,NinjaGogeta, PRemington900, Phoenix Skyfire, PoisonLiquid,Reborn Chance Maker, RedNephilim,Rez21,SharpRevan,Socail,Specter637,Strange Fang,The God Fist, TheSilentChloey,XkuraiKibaX,adjify,anthony. ,asianwithagun,bh91, bigmike589,defog2000,faterslug,limeemil1,magnusthered1999,mjstimpson,thuff and That Random Guy  
**

 **For following me, I hope that my little series has entertained you, and I really can't express how happy I am when every single one of you followed me. Or when you gave me such encouraging reviews.  
**

 **As for what I'll do after this...well, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll do a Fate/Stay Night oneshot, or a Persona oneshot, I really don't know. I have all of these story concepts in my head, not all of them based on existing IPs, but they are all so large scale that I'd be hard pressed to make it into a story without assistance. Regardless I hope you look forward to my next work. For the last time this series, I hope you enjoy reading this. Have a great day -ArcanaHermit**


End file.
